Escaping The Dead
by Snakeshark19
Summary: The world has been over run by zombies. 37 contestants, Chris and Chef must escape and survive. How though? Who will survive and who will die? Takes place after a make believe season five. Has Romance, Zombies and Danger. Death does occur.
1. Chapter 1: Season 5

**Escaping the Dead**

**I do not own Total Drama Anything. If I did, Harold would have won the second season, Cody the third and Dawn the fourth. But I don't, everything belongs to Teletoon and CartoonNetwork. **

**I know I was supposed to name it World Apocalypse. But Escaping the Dead is so much better. It has a ring to it. Don't worry, Zombie Death Escape is not forgotten about. I just needed a zombie story with no OC's. It's difficult to write with them in it. Plus I didn't feel like adding Walking Dead or Zombieland in this one.**

**Dakota is no longer Dakotazoid or whatever you call her. She is back to normal, like in season four episode one, appearance wise. Personality, has changed. Ezekiel is no Zombie either, his the same way he was in season one episode one, appearance wise, personality has changed. Scott and Alejandro are no longer in robot carts or suits. They can walk and breath like normal as in their first episode debutes. Alejandro, season 3 episode one, or the special between season 2 and three. And Scott, episode 1, season three. Personalities stay pretty much the same.**

**Possible Couples in this story. Some have already been established, some have yet to be, but MIGHT, in the future.**

**Lindsay/Tyler, Heather/Alejandro, Dawn/Brick, Bridgette/Cody, Izzy either Ezekiel or Noah (haven't decided yet.), Gwen/Duncan, Zoey/Mike, Courtney/Harold, Dakota/Sam, Eva/Justin, Jo/Lightning, Beth/DJ**

**Anyway, here's the story. Minor blood in this one, but major in future. Warning, some characters do die this chapter.**

**Warning, there is a major cliff hanger that deals with a major character we all know we love. **

**Warning Again: The zombie action doesn't begin right away. We have some flashback moments first.**

**Remember to leave your comments in a review. Please thank you. All criticism is accepted.**

**Anyway, let's begin. Also notice I used Date and Time to help know when this happens.**

* * *

Place: Camp Wawanakwa Ontario Canada

Time: Monday , June 3, 2013

Weather: Bright and Sunny, approximately 75 degrees C

10:07am

The day had finally come, the best day ever. For most all were very happy for this day to come. Because they were finally able to leave this dreadful island. The 37 contestants have all been here for almost to long now, three and a half months to be exact.

Some were happy in leaving and not having to see any of the others for as long as they lived.

Some were happy and sad, they'd have to leave their friends and relationship partners. They promised to write, call, text and email each other on twitter and Facebook. They would see each other on weekends and free time.

They still had a little less than two hours until they had to leave. So the contestants used this time to pack and spend quality time together.

But none of them knew what awaited them, pure danger and life threatening events. Where some would not make it out ALIVE!

**Campground, one of the cabins porches**

(The campground still looked the exact same as in the first season. It's just clean of sewage. The cabins seemed to grow in size on the inside, they some how gained more space inside, plus their were more bunk beds and they were all coed.)

Cody sat on the porch by himself. He was very happy this morning. Not because he was leaving the island or because he had finally found a deep friendships in both Gwen and Sierra, the latter, being just a friend. The reason of his being happy and being excited was the object in his hands. He held it aganist his body and hugged it. He came so close in season three and now he's accomplished it. He won a season of Total Drama. He held the brief case with a million dollars so close, it was starting to bruise his rib cage.

"You sure are happy you won, aren't you." Bridgette giggled as she walked up to him.

He smiled as he looked at her. "Sure am." He agreed. "No longer than a day ago, did I not have this. And now I do." He eased up the pressure and set it on the stairs in front of him.

"That's sweet." Bridgette said, sitting down next to him.

He agreed again.

"And it was so close to." Cody added. "It came down to the wire between me and Harold. I was just a second quicker."

"I sure saw a sight I won't forget." Bridgette said. "I mean it was so hard rooting for you and him. You're both just such close friends."

Cody smiled at her, and looked from her to his briefcase. "He does at least get his runners up reward of half a million. And we bonded so much as well. Especially with that stupid challenge where Chris stranded the final six in a in the middle of a mountain and made us find our way back."

Bridgette remembered the challenge, she watched it via the television at the Playa de losers. She remembered her own elimination, final ten. A combination of Heather and Alejandro both winning immunity. And it was a surfing challenge, she would have won if Alejandro hadn't 'accidently' caused her to fall off her board.

Cody continued. "We had to walk through snow and rain for like three days, with our own wits on catching food and making shelter. I wasn't cut out for it, Boney Island was hard, but that. That was just scary. If hadn't been Harold and Dawn, I probably wouldn't have made it."

Bridgette nodded. "Well thanks to that win, you had. You three finally took out Heather. Alejandro was so furious, I loved the look on his face."

"Yah, but it sucked how he got rid of Dawn at the next ceremony." Cody sighed. "He got to choose who left. Harold, Izzy and myself were just lucky he didn't choose one of us."

"Yah, Dawn is a really sweet and nice girl." Bridgette said, as she thought about said person.

"I think my favorite part of this season, would probably have to be when Dawn finally got her revenge on that Scott creep. After all, he did eliminate Owen, DJ, Mike, Zoey, Brick, Gwen and Sierra this season. It was priceless when she suprised him with that kiss and then kneed him in the groin, it was even better that Alejandro didn't warn him."

Cody and Bridgette shared a small laugh at their memories.

Cody looked at his watch. 10:15am

"We still have an hour and 45 minutes left." He sighed. "I sure am goanna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you to." Bridgette said, pulling the geek into a hug.

He turned red as he hugged her back.

**Another cabin, Inside it. 10:10am**

Alejandro sat on his bed, rubbing his arm. He looked down at the burns on his arm. He muttered to himself in spanish. The name Cody came up in it.

Heather was watching him and walked up. She sat down on his bunk next to him.

"Still upset about that?" She asked.

He looked up at her, feeling a bit irked about the question. "Of course." He replied, anger in his voice. "Wouldn't you be pissed if a little twerp spilled sulfuric acid on you."

She just bit her lower lip, and didn't answer.

He looked back down at his arm. It had several darker spots on his arm. "Luckilly his aim is bad. He only got my arm, which still burns." He winced as he felt the burn.

"Well it's not goanna heal if you keep rubbing it like that." Heather scolded him.

Alejandro appreciated her concern, but he doesn't really like being told what to do. He listened though and left his arm alone. "It just sucks, I'm a righty to."

"Soon, we'll be leaving this god for saken island." Heather said, rubbing his back. "We won't have to see any of them ever again."  
He smiled, "True."

Through out the season, of season five. Alejandro and Heather had grown much together through out the time. With the help of Scott, they eliminated more than half of everyone. Including the people Cody said earlier. It was a real time between the two, from the times they made out, to making alliances, to watching the faces of those who walked the dock of shame. Heather's favorite was when the second double elimination happened, and she convinced Scott and Alejandro to boot both Beth and Lindsay, she smiled non stop, all the way to Tyler's elimination three days later. Alejandro's favorite was when he saw the look on Harold, Bridgette and Cody's face when he helped eliminate their boy/girl friends. Geoff, Sierra and Leshawna, now he had pure hatred for those three two of which he didn't get a chance to eliminate, the only two who made it farther than him in this competition. Now it was over and just wanted to leave.

They two just sat and talked some more.

**Main Lodge Kitchen 10:14am**

Chef was packing the last of the food into boxes, he didn't really care that it was all supposed to be refrigerated. He stuffed some lunch meat in, some moldy cheese, trays of ice, and some cartons of eggs. Suprisingly the last didn't break.

He wondered over to a cabinet and pried the door open. He reached in and grabbed a hand full of ketchup packets.

He felt something grab him.

"What in the world?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He then felt something pierce his skin, like a bite.

He yelped and pulled his arm out. He checked it out and didn't see any wounds. But their was blood all over his palm.

He yelped again, but he pace palmed with the free hand.

"Dang it." He said. "Getting yourself all worried over ketchup."

He peered back into the cabinet. "Whose in there?" He demanded, raising his voice.

No answer.

The figure inside was preparing for the attack. They bared their teeth and claws. Widening their eyes and glaring at Chef.

"I said, whose in there?" Chef repeated.

Still no answer.

He looked and saw a figure emerge and pounce on him. He screamed and was sent onto his back on the floor from the impact.

Chef looked to see the figure and rolled his eyes. "Should have known, it was you."  
Izzy lauged as she stood up and so he could do the same. "Just wanted to give yah just one more scare." She giggled.

"Yah, whatever." Chef muttered. "Now leave my kitchen, red." He bellowed.

She shrugged and did a back flip out an open window.

Chef blinked before going back and packing things.

**Main Lodge Dining Area 10:17am**

Mike, Zoey, Dawn and Brick all sat at a table, just talking. They also had their late morning breakfast in front of them.

Mike and Zoey sat next to each other on one side while Dawn and Brick sat on the other.

Mike looked kind of down.

Zoey and Dawn saw this and looked at each other.

Zoey spoke up first. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything okay?" She asked.

He looked up at her, still sad in the face. He sighed. "Yah, just upset, we won't be seeing each other for a while after today."

"We still have twitter and facepage." Brick said. Trying to brighten his mood.

"You mean FaceBook dear." Dawn said, giggling him.

He turned red and rubbed his neck. "Yah, what she said."

"That's what she said." Chef laughed from the kitchen.

The four of them ignored him.

Mike wasn't convinced of getting out of his sad state. "I mean, we spent the whole season together. I mean, me, Zoey and Brick got eliminated back to back."

"Yah." Zoey sighed. She smiled again, "We can still hang out on summers and stuff like that."  
"Zoey's right." Dawn added. "Our auras are light and happy. We should not disturb them by never seeing each other again."  
"Plus we have each other's numbers." Brick added. He held his cell phone out and showed Mike his contact list. He saw Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Eva (Yes their friends), Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Izzy. That's all he saw, before Brick took it away.

(Funny how so many have cellphones.)

Mike sighed, then smiled. "You're right."

"That a boy." Zoey smiled. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

To show how affectionate the moment was, Dawn hugged Brick, who returned it.

Through out this season. Brick had grown apart from Jo, starting with they started on opposite teams, and that they never were a real couple to begin with. They stayed competitive and friends though, she never could pass up a moment to tease him though. As for Dawn, she never had a relationship. Scott tried to trick her, but he got kicked in the groin instead, so he never worked out. She thought she might have a crush on B, but he was eliminated way to early for her to really get to know him better, once again, Scott was in with it. When Brick saw Dawn feeling down, about half way through the competition, and cheered her up. After about two weeks, they were best friends and a couple weeks later, they were a couple. Not a mushy one like Bridgette and Geoff used to be, but one nonetheless. That was until Scott got his revenge on Dawn and eliminated Brick. Then her two closest friends, Mike and Zoey.

They continued to eat and talk.

**A Random Tree Stump in the Woods**

People at this location: Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, Jo, Lightning, and Cameron

Jo and Eva each sat one side of the stump. The others were standing around watching.

Jo and Eva had their arms extended and gripped tightly around the others. They each glared into the others eyes, daring the other to make a move.

"I'm glad, I don't have to do this." Tyler whispered to Beth and Lindsay.

The five of them watched as Jo and Eva struggled aganist the other's strength. Giving 110% each, trying to outpower and outlast the other.

They were having a simple arm wrestling match. They seemed about even for the past like five minutes now.

Neither giving up, neither giving in, neither throwing in the towel and neither backing down. Sweat of anticipation ran down their faces. They looked back at each other, daring the other to slip up.

After about another ten minutes, one arm did give out as it was weakening and the winner was declared.

"And Eva wins." Cameron declared in victory.

Eva sat back and crossed her arms, a victory smile on her face.

Jo could see her looking back. "Yah, you won. So what?"

"That's four times in a row." Eva smirked.

Jo kept twisting her arm to make sure she had feeling in it. She rolled her eyes, "I admit, you're stronger."

Eva stood up and walked over to her and held out a hand. Jo shrugged and accepted as Eva helped Jo to her feet.

"As long as you don't cheat, you will always be worth in my book." Eva declared.

"Yah, yah, yah." Lightning raced over. "It's Lightning's turn to try his strength."

"You really want to try your luck with her?" Jo questioned. "I couldn't beat her, what makes you sure you can?"

"Lightning would never arm wrestle a girl." Lightning said.

"Why not?" Eva quirked an eyebrow.

Lightning reached over and dragged Tyler over by his arm. "Cause I already have an opponent."  
Eva rolled her eyes as she moved out of the way.

Tyler really didn't want to, he knew he wasn't a match. It was his fingers that were strong, not his biceps.

"Dear campers, please report to the campfire pit asap." Chris ordered. Speaking through the loud speaker.

"Dang it." Lightning cursed. "Lightning was goanna win himself a victory." He moped.

"Why do you speak in third person?" Eva asked curiously.

"That's what I want to know." Jo added. "I always wondered why Izzy did it as well."

The seven of them headed back to the campground as they questioned why Lightning and Izzy spoke in third person.

A hand slowly reached out and just barely missed Lindsay's blond hair as she moved out of reach.

**The Campfire Ceremony Pit 11:28am**

Everyone was present. 37 campers and 2 side kicks. The 37 contestants sat around the fire pit, which seemed to have grown in number, with stump seats. They all awaited whatever Chris had to say. And of course three people sat alone from the others, like out casts, them being Scott, Heather and Alejandro.

There was also a large screen television next to the host and chef. With a cord trailing behind it all the way to the main lodge, the campers guessed, that Chris was cheap and couldn't afford a cordless one.

Chris smiled as he looked at each of their faces. "So how are you all doing?" He asked innocently.

"Awesome." Geoff whooped, from the back of them. He grabbed Bridgette and held her close.

"Just comfortable." Cameron added.

"Absolutely wonderful." Cody bosted as loudly as he could. He stood up and waved his briefcase around like a flag.

"Should we take that so he'll stop." Chef asked Chris.

"Let him celebrate." Chris chuckled. "Not like we don't have time." He rubbed the side of the television screen.

"Why'd you call us here?" Eva barked at him. Feeling frusturated. She never did find out why Lightning talks in third person.

"Because I thought we'd relive season five." Chris stated. "You know, for the viewers at home. Like the recap episode in season one, but all of you are here in attendance."  
"How stupid." Heather commented.

"Thanks for the critisism." Chris laughed. "Anyway, as you can see Cody won."

"Duh." Most of them said in union. Cody had comed down and sat back down. He was one of the few who didn't say it.

Chris took out a remote and pointed it at the TV. It came on to show all of their faces.

"I look good." Justin admired. He looked over at Katie and Sadie, and the two nearly fainted.

"Look I'm famous." Lindsay cheered, clutching Tyler. "I'm on TV."

"We all are." Tyler pointed out.

"Why am I picking my nose?" Harold asked.

Chris shrugged and looked back at the screen.

Their faces were all in alphabetical order in rows of 10 except the fourth row which was a row of seven. Top Row: Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Courtney and Dakota. Second Row: Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, and Izzy. Third Row: Jo, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, and Sadie. Last Row: Sam, Sierra, Scott, Staci, Trent, Tyler and Zoey.

The others were confused to why their faces were like that. Why he had them on the screen.

Chris could tell by their expressions that they were confused. "You're probably wondering why you're all on here?"  
Most nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well we're going to go through every elimination one at a time." Chris stated. "From Staci to Cody. From when their were two teams to when the merge came to when we crowned a champion of champion."  
"Why are we doing any of this?" Alejandro asked.

"Because it's our special." Chris said. "Instead of a road trip, reunion, yacht party or 1 million dollar search. We're doing this instead."  
Chris pressed another button on the remote and all the face on the screen split in two. 19 people were on the left side and 18 on the right side.

"Those are the teams." Cameron pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Chris said. "Yes in the beginning of the season, we did start off with two teams with more members than any other season. We called the Team Blackboard and Team Greenway."  
"And you lost your creativness with team name decisions." Noah yelled. Everyone snickered.

Chris frowned but shook it off. He continued with naming the members of each team. "Team Blackboard consisted of Alejandro, B, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Mike, Owen, Scott, Staci, Tyler and Zoey. Lastly, Team GreenWay consisted of Anne Maria, Beth, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Eva, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lightning, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie, Sam, Sierra and Trent."

Chris looked down at his watch. 11:32am.

He looked at each of them and then just stood their quiet. 3 minutes later. 11:35am.

"Why the hell are you so quiet?" Eva roared. Startling some of the people. Including Owen, who was who unleashed his bowels.

Chris held his nose. "Just waiting for some tension to build." He said.

They waited and waited and waited and waited. Soon, Owen's bowels ceased and everyone was growing inpatient.

"Come on dude, get on all fu*king ready." He yelled.

Everyone gasped, including Chef and Chris.

Owen went wide eyed in shock, he covered his mouth.

"About time tubby." Jo said impressed.

Chris smiled, he to was impressed. "Now let's continue."

"Thank you." Owen apologized.

"Not really an apology." Gwen said to him. He shrugged.

"Anyway." Chris continued. "Before we're goanna do the top five moments of the season."

He clicked the remote and the screen changed.

"Moment number five." Chris stated.

Everyone paid attention.

Owen took a bucket of popcorn out of no where. Him and Geoff chowed down on it. They offered some to Izzy, but she took a bucket of sea urchins out and started to eat them.

**One the Screen, moment 5**

The top said Moment five.

The scenery was the forest, a log sat in the middle of the camera shot. Two people were sitting back to back in front of it.

Dawn was one of them as she sat meditating, feeling nature. A nice smile on her face. Legs crossed and her arms in the lotus position.

The other person wasn't doing so good. They were in the same position, but couldn't concentrate. That person was Brick.

"How do you do this again?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

She opened one of her eyes. "Relax your mind and let it wonder and flow through the air. Listen to nature and it will do the work."

Brick nodded and tried.

"Dang this hard." Brick continued.

Dawn silently giggled. "You're giving it effort, that's all that counts."

Brick nodded as he tried to find his place in nature.

"Got it." Someone yelled.

Brick and Dawn stop their meditating and look up to see someone running at them.

Before they knew what happened, Tyler comes and accidently plows into Brick, sending the two off the stump into a jumbled mess. They groaned as they lay there. A second later, a football comes down and hits Tyler in the head.

Dawn gasps and runs to their side.

He groans in pain again as he staggers back to his feet. He looks down and saw he had landed on poor Brick.

"Sorry, dude." He apologized.

Dawn helped Brick to his own feet. He held his head. "It's okay." He assured.

"You sure?" Tyler asked, reaching down and grabbing the football.

"Yah." Brick assured. "Just watch where your running."  
Tyler nodded. "Guess I'm still abit clumsy."

"Dude, where'd you go?" Geoff yelled.

"Gotta go." Tyler said. He ran off. "Sorry,

Brick sighed. "Just when I was doing good."

"You seemed to be getting the hang of it." Dawn said, "I noticed it pretty well."

Brick smiled.

End Moment 5

**Back to Real Life**

"Aw." Katie, Sadie, Beth, Lindsay, Zoey and Bridgette said in union.

"You bond so well." Zoey admired.

"Just wanted to try what she's always doing." Brick said, scratching the back of his head and looking away.

"Well, I think it's sweet." Dawn said, hugging the cadet.

"My favorite part was when Tyler purposely knocked you over." Scott snorted, with a laugh.

"Hey, it was an accident." Tyler snorted back.

"It was still funny." Scott laughed.

Brick turned toward Dawn. "Do you want the honors or should I do it?"

"Let him go on." Dawn replied. "No one can change a thing now."

"Now moment number four." Chris said, as the screen once again changed.

**Moment 4**

The scenery was a grassy field of some sort. A couple of trees were in the background.

A person was running across it, a very frightened look on her face. Her lungs heaved in and out as she kept running. She glanced behind herself to see if it was still there, it was.

She ran faster.

"Chris you and you're damn challenges." She screamed, in anger.

The creature gained distance on her.

The person running was Courtney and the animal chasing her was a tiger.

She peeked over her shoulder and saw it's fangs barred as it snarled at her.

She remembered the challenge, what Chris said.

_The task of this challenge is simple. Out run a ferocious animal with big teeth and claws and win immunity. Also try to survive._

Courtney scowled as she saw the forest edge coming into sight. All she had to do was climb the closest tree as fast as she could and she'd win immunity.

Except she knew Tigers could climb trees.

Luckilly, she wasn't the only one running from the tiger. She had Trent and Noah with her. They were far ahead of her though. They almost forgot she was even there.

A few minutes later, they climbed a tree and won immunity. They watched as Courtney and the tiger quickly approached.

"Damn." Noah face palmed.

"What?" Trent asked nervously.

"I forgot they can climb." He said, in anger. Pointing at the tiger.

Trent gulped as he looked over at the tiger.

Courtney was about 30 yards away (90 ft).

When a medium size rock caught her foot and she did a summersault through the air. Landing on her back. She quickly got up into a sitting position, rubbing her back as pain rushed through it.

"I think I hurt my spinal cord." She gasped.

ROAR

She spun around and saw the tiger jumping through the air about ready to pounce her. It glided through the air, claws out and teeth ready to tear.

Courtney screamed. She shielded her eyes with her arms as she looked away. Awaiting the impact.

The impact never came. No teeth, no claws, nothing.

She opened her eyes to see the tiger on its side, on the ground.

It got to its paws and growled at her savior, someone she least thought it would be.

The person growled back themself, at the tiger. Showing his teeth and not backing down. Showing they were bigger and tougher.

The tiger attacked again. Running at full speed at Duncan.

Duncan held his guard as he awaited the beast to land its mark.

The tiger stopped with in inches of Duncan. It sniffed the air and turned and ran away, disapearing into the forest. Passing the tree Noah and Trent were in.

Duncan looked suprised. He shrugged it off and turned toward Courtney.

Courtney look surprised herself at the heroic rescue that just happened.

"You just saved me from that tiger." She gasped.

He shrugged again. "Just didn't want my ex, getting ripped apart." He put it. He held his hand out and she took it. Helping her to his feet.

He was surpised by her next action. She pulled him close and hugged him. He was so surprised, he didn't return it.

She opened her eyes to see what she had done. She quickly pulled away.

"Yah, um. Thank-you." She quickly said.

"You're welcome." Duncan replied. Walking away.

End moment 4

**Back to real life**

Courtney sat on her stump, looking away from everyone's gaze.

Duncan looked over at Gwen to see her reaction.

She nudged him in his side playfully. "Still got feelings, don't yah."  
"Maybe a little." Duncan admitted. He leaned over and pulled her in close. "But you're the only one for me pasty."

She giggled at him.

Leshawna slapped him on the back.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"You two are so touching together." Leshawna replied.

Duncan agreed, but showed it by rolling his eyes.

"Now that was touching." Chris commented. "Duncan coming to the save for Courtney. To bad it cost him during the elimination ceremony."

"Will you not bring that up." Duncan growled at him.

What Chris was talking about was. Since the two started off on different teams. Duncan had helped out the opponent and was voted off because of it, right before the merge to.

Chris shrugged. "Now time for moment number three."

**Moment 3**

The scenery is the campfire ceremony, number 25.

10 contestants were situated around the fire. With Chris standing in front of them, with a plate and nine marshmallows.

"Alright guys." Chris taunted them. "We are now down to the bottom ten, soon to be nine. If you do not recieve a marshmallow, you must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers and never come back. Ever."

Everyone as usual, cringed at the last word.

Except for Heather and Alejandro, as they sat next to each other. They smiled evilly. They smiled even more when they recieved the first two marshmallows.

"Heather and Alejandro." Chris stated. He threw them two. "Our only immune couple. Then we have the stray." He tossed one to Scott, who happily caught it.

Everyone else looked nervous as they waited to see who who get one.

Ezekiel, Courtney, Izzy, Cody, and Dawn were all relieved when they got one each.

Chris held the last one up, taunting the last two with it.

Harold and Bridgette looked nervously at each other.

Bridgette glanced over at Heather and Alejandro and could see them looking back at her. Smiling evilly.

Heather lifted her head and pretended to slice her throat with her finger.

Bridgette gulped.

"Good luck." Harold whispered to her.

"You...to." She replied.

The two looked back at Chris in anticipation.

"The final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

..

.

Harold." Chris said.

The nerd caught it, happy he was safe. But also devestated his friend had to leave. He glanced over and saw her slumped in her seat.

She looked back.

She smiled, "Well, good luck." She said to him. "You to, Cody."

Harold nodded and watched as she got up, still disapointed.

She grabbed her bag and surfboard and headed to the dock.

Cody and the others waved.

Cody wiped a tear from his eye, he was really goanna miss her.

"Wait." Someone called.

Bridgette, Cody and Chris look to see who said this.

"I can't stand to see Alejandro and Heather's plan succeed." Harold said, stepping forward. "So I offer my spot for Bridgette's."

She gasps, watching as Harold was giving up his chance at the money.

Cody did to.

"No." Heather barked. "The surfer lost, let her leave."

Harold ignored her and walked up to Bridgette.

He held his hand out to her. She looked down and saw his marshmallow.

She slowly reached out and took it, not really knowing what she was doing.

He nodded and walked the dock of shame, where the boat of losers was.

"He can't possibly do this." Alejandro yelled at Chris. Raising his arms up in emphasis.

Chris shrugged. "It is touching, how he'd do this for her." He admitted.

Alejandro just face palmed as he looked on.

Harold awaited as Chef honked his horn.

Bridgette was still frozen in her state, looking down at the marshmallow Harold had given her.

Courtney nudged her, knocker out of it.

"What happened?" She asked.

Courtney pointed to Harold who was boarding the boat.

She quickly put on a burst of speed as she ran down to it as fast she could. Before the boat could leave, she grabbed Harold and yanked him back onto the dock.

"Hey." Chef shouted at her.

She ignored him.

"What are you doing?" Harold asked.

"You can't go." She told him. "You didn't get the votes. I just wouldn't be fair."

Harold nodded, "But it isn't fair for those two idiots, to just pic on you all day. Then vote you out."

"I know." Bridgette sighed. "It just isn't fair, the three biggest villains in the game have made this far together. But that's why you're the one who can take them down." She place hand on his shoulder. "Makes sure neither of them win."  
She grabbed his hand and replaced his marshmallow in it.

Cody walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can do it, dude."

Harold smiled and nodded. "We can do it."  
Bridgette smiled. "Plus, I can't wait to see the look on their faces, when they do get eliminated."

"That will be priceless." Cody added.

The three shared a quick laugh.

"Come on surfer, time to go." Chef barked at her.

Bridgette nodded and gathered her stuff.

Courtney, Cody and Harold helped.

"Thank you." Heather said, to the sky. "One threat down."  
Alejandro nodded. The two walked off, they didn't feel like waiting around any more.

The rest watched as Bridgette boarded the boat of losers and sailed off with her on it.

"Damn, Alejandro." Cody cursed, wiping another tear away, getting emotional again. "He just can't lose."  
"Cody." Harold said, getting his attention. "We will defeat him. One way or another."

The two of them plus Izzy, Dawn, Courtney and Ezekiel all watched the horizon. As the boat disapeared.

End Moment 3

**Back to Real Life**

Silence fell among the 39 in attendance.

"Yah, that was...sweet." Chris said. Breaking the silence.

"Yah, it was." Geoff hollered, pulling his three friends in and hugging each of them. Them being Bridgette, Cody and Harold.

"I should be used to this by now." Cody wheezed, through crushed lungs.

"Geoff, can you please let us go now." Bridgette gasped for air.

He nodded and did.

The three of them grabbed their chests and arms to make sure they had no broken bones or such, no damage.

"Man, Harold dude." Geoff said. "You almost gave up a chance at a million."  
"I did say I didn't want those two hormones getting away with their plan." Harold replied, glaring at said two villains.

They just rolled their eyes.

"It was nice of you to offer." Bridgette said, thanking him again.

"Plus Bridgette deserved to be in it much more than I did." Harold added.

"Well things went perfect." Cody added, "We took both of em down. And we even gave Alejandro something to remember us by."

He smirked as he watched Alejandro rub his arm.

"This is all caring and stuff." Chris interupted. "But we have moment number two coming up."

Everyone watched to see what it was.

**Moment 2**

The place of action, the communal bathrooms.

One of the showers was on and someone was in it. An outline of the figure was seen through the curtain.

The camera drew closer and closer.

It then peaked over the top of it to show the male model taking a shower. His chest up were visable. He was lathering his hair.

He glanced up and saw the camera.

He freaked out and grabbed the curtain and hid behind it.

"Get out." He shrieked.

The cameraman was startled and slowly backed away.

They accidently hit the stall of where a toilet was. The door swung open and the cameraman fell into someone's lap. The person was trying to do number two in private.

The cameraman freaked out and got up, shining the camera on the person, accidently.

That person was DJ. He freaked out and slammed the door in the camera's face.

**Back to the Real World**

"Okay." Chris stated, looking confused.

"That is so inapropriate." Jo hollered at the host.

"Chef." Chris hollered at him. "The second moment was supposed to be Sam fighting those tiger sharks. What was that?"

He pointed to the screen.

Chef looked puzzled to. "Damn, camera man." He growled. "He was only supposed to get Justin."  
Justin growled at this. He may be a model, but he didn't want to be spied on while taking a shower.

DJ covered his face and hid behind B so no one could see him.

"Play it again." Katie and Sadie yelled in union.

"No they will not play it again." Justin scolled them. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers Mclean."

Mclean glared at Chef, who gulped as well. Slowly backing away, but not running away.

Chris turned back and sighed. "If Courtney's can't touch us. What makes you think yours can."

"Being a male model has its perks." Justin smiled. "It has given me many high powers, I have friends in the goverment that can shut your show down, for good."

Chris gulped. "Any one for moment 1." He pressed the button. Hoping this would make everyone forget about what Chef did.

Justin rolled his eyes and sat down, crossing his arms.

**Moment 1**

It was somewhere in the forest.

A squirrel is seen eating an acorn.

Then a figure staggers up to it. The figure had torn clothing, pale skin and what looked like bites around its arms and legs. It had dark brown hair, wore a white tank top and army fatigue shorts and sandals.

The figure reached down and tried to grab the squirrel.

The squirrel looked up at it and gasped. It quickly scurried away and up a tree.

The figure marched over and started to pound on the tree. As it did this, it kept making Uuuunnnnggg sounds.

More figures emerged and walked in and out of the camera view.

One figure looked up at the camera. It's eyes were blood shot and looked lifeless almost.

End moment 1

**Back to the real World**

"Okay, what was that now." Chris demanded. "I didn't ask for that to be number one. I didn't pay the interns to go on break, and even if I did, it wouldn't be on the top five moments of the season."

Chef looked at it as well. They looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I never seen this footage." He admitted.

"Then where'd we get it from." He demanded. "Our number one spot was supposed to be Cody dropping that sulfuric acid on Alejandro."

Alejandro glared at Chris.

"I don't know." Chef hollered back. "Just because I fixed the second one doesn't mean I did this one."  
Chris quirked an eyeborw an he looked back at him. Not believeing his statement.

Chef crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

Chris looked back at the screen. "Where is this taking place anyway?"

"The other side of the island." Chef answered. "Yah, know, where we had that rock smashing contest."

Chris smiled and nodded. "That was sweet."

Ezekiel didn't think so, as he rubbed his hand. His thumb to be exact, he nearly crushed it under one of those rocks.

"Anyway." Chris continued. "Doesn't matter, let's continue."

Unknown to any of them, the top corner of the screen said, LIVE.

Chris changed the screen view and showed the campers faces again, where all of them were on their respective sides as for teams.

"Now we're goanna go through the eliminations one by one." Chris smiled.

"Why do we have to do this?" Heather barked at him.

"To annoy you guys." Chris answered.

"Well it's working." Duncan growled.

"We split you 37 up into teams. Then we started the first challenge. Team Blackboard lost and voted Staci off first because she was annoying her team with her lies again. Not like I didn't see that coming."

Staci was about to open her mouth to say something, but Eva placed a piece of duct tape on her mouth.

She sat quiet.

"Then they lost again and eliminated Owen, causing the big fellow to be the second one to walk the dock of shame. He was eliminated because he kept gassing out their cabin."

Owen let out a toot. Which everyone again covered their nose.

"Dude, you seriously need to stop with that." Tyler told him.

Owen innocently shrugged.

"Followed by Geoff who was booted because he's to happy. In other words, it was the first major elimination of Heather and Alejandro. Making sure, they would be be feared in this game, and so their legacy in it started. Then B was eliminated from because he could have been a real threat again, thanks to Scott joining forces with Al and Heather."

"It's Alejandro." He hissed at Chris.

"Whatever." Was the hosts response. "Then the first double elimination occured on the other team. Since Katie and Sadie would have been devestated if they were booted alone, they got the kick together. Then after them, Team Blackboard won again. And got to choose who from the other team they'd boot. Alejandro, Scott and Heather singled out Trent and banished him from the island."  
Trent sadly looked down at the ground. Courtney rubbed his shoulders.

"It was so unfair." Courtney retorted.

"There rein of terror wouldn't stop there." Chris proceeded. "They would lose four times in a row, eliminating four major people from the game. Cameron, DJ, then Gwen and finally Leshawna."  
Leshawna cracked her knuckles at the thought. She was ousted from the competition because of those three.

"Then Lightning got the boot for bragging to much he could win on his own." Chris stated. "Dakota was sent home next, because there really is no good reason. It came down to her and Sam, it just came down to her in the end. Anne Maria pissed off her team because she always seemed to start fires in their cabin. So she go the boot for it. Noah was once again to smart for his team and the others knew, if he stayed in longer, he could be a real threat. He is way to smart."

Noah nodded at the compliment. He didn't care if he was to smart for some to handle.

"Then once again, Team Blackboard had the choice of who got kicked off of the other team. Alejandro and alliance chose Jo, because she was to athletic and could easily beat them in anything physical. Plus they had to play with Brick's mind."

Jo growled at Alejandro and Scott.

Brick just sat quietly, knowin Chris was right. He did miss her for quite a while when she lost.

"Then Duncan got the boot for saving his ex girlfriend." Chris continued. "Because of that save, he managed to cost his team the win immunity."  
Duncan cracked his knuckles and growled. Gwen had to hold him back, so he wouldn't do anything he would regret.

Courtney herself did feel guilty for it. She was also very appreciative and thankful for that save. Little did she know, it would happen again.

"Then came the merge with the final 20 of yah. The second double elimination came and Heather managed to boot her old alliance all at once. Good bye Lindsay and Beth, and just so Lindsay would be happy, Tyler was next."  
Lindsay for some reason smiled and hugged her jock boyfriend.

"Then they got more devious and eliminated Sierra and Eva and then Justin. Trying to play with emotions with Cody, then the biggest threat their Eva. And Alejandro didn't like Justin's competition."

Alejandro was definitley jealous of Justin. He wasn't goregous anymore and everyone saw him as slime now. Before he could sweep ladies off their feet, now he is the dust on the floor they walk all over.

Justin smiled, he still had most of these girls look at him when ever he didn't where a shirt. Most of their boyfriends had to drag them away when he did.

"Then Scott worked on Dawn's emotions." Chris continued. "By eliminating her closest and most valued friend and knew boyfriend, Brick. Then here other friends Mike and Zoey in the third double elimination. He though he had the last laugh. But he was quickly wrong when others took their spot and became her friends, like Harold, Cody, Bridgette and Sam."

Dawn smiled as she looked at her friends. They looked at each other to.

"But that would be the down fall for Sam." Chris stated. "Because he was the next to leave. Then Bridgette. Dawn's friends were once again leaving one by one. She was devestated. Until the next elimination. Where Ezekiel won immunity and got to choose who lost. He did Dawn and favor and eliminated Scott. Leaving him in ninth place and brused kiwis as the boat of losers took him away."

Scott once again, glared at Ezekiel for this, then at Dawn. She looked over at him and pointed to her knee. He gulped and looked away, covering his protectables.

"Alejandro and Heather were furious to lose their closes allie." Chris continued. "They thought they could get Courtney to join. But she refused and said she wasn't a villain and would do good. Plus she stopped falling for Alejandro on the first day of season four, metal and iron weren't her cup of tea. So that was her down fall, when the two of them won immunity and kicked her off."

Courtney grumbled to herself. Bridgette helped her feel better.

"Then Ezekiel finally lost after making it past 30 other contestants. Heather and Alejandro getting their revenge on him for eliminating Scott. Then the moment came at last. The dynamic evil duo was taken down at once. Heather got the boot next, thanks to Harold, Cody and Dawn winning immunity. And with Izzy, had four votes aganist her."  
Heather grunted and then blew a raspberry at the host.

Everyone cheered at this.

"Then Alejandro would get his revenge, by winning immunity two more times. He won the first time and eliminated Dawn and then Izzy, for being the craziest and most of threat player. So after that, we came to our final three. Cody, Harold and Alejandro."

Izzy had to be held back this time as she wanted to ring Alejandro's neck. Being reminded of when she got eliminated. Owen was having a hard time keeping her back.

"Then Cody and Harold raced to win immunity in the final three, so Alejandro wouldn't get it. Alejandro fought and did all he could. But in the end, Harold won immunity and got to choose who he would face in the final two. He honorably chose Cody. So it was long at last, good-bye Alejandro, but not before Cody accidently spilt Sulfuric acid on him." Chris chuckled.

Everyone praised and high fived Cody and Harold for eliminating the menace who caused their downfall in the game.

"Finally Cody took the cash in the end and Harold took runners up." Chris finished.

Cody cheered again and showed everyone his briefcase.

The TV screen now showed Cody's face only. With fireworks behind it.

"So for a recap of a shorter version. The elimination order is Staci, Owen, Geoff, B, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Cameron, DJ, Gwen, Leshawna, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Maria, Noah, Jo, Duncan, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Sierra, Eva, Justin, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Bridgette, Scott, Courtney, Ezekiel, Heather, Dawn, Izzy, Alejandro, and finally Harold. With Cody as winner."

Everyone who liked Cody cheered for him again, just like the day before when he won the money.

Lightning walked up to Chris and snatched the remote from him.

"Hey, give that back." Chris ordered.

"The football game is on." Lightning said, shifting through the channels. He couldn't find the game.

Chris marched over and tried to take it.

But Lightning kept a tight grip on it.

"Give it." Chris ordered, as the two struggled with the remote. As they did, their fingers pressed random buttons.

"No." Lightning protested. "Lightning needs to know if the Cubs won."  
They continued to wrestle each other for it. Random things continuing to pop on the TV screen.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched.

They looked at the screen. They saw short video of Owen doing the macarena. They saw Eva doing pushups. They saw Duncan and Gwen making out. They saw Cameron trip over a rock. They saw pictures of Chef posing in Lindsay's bikini.

The last one made everyone sick to the stomachs. Except for Lightning and Chris were still fighting, Chef who said he had a great body and Lindsay who was angered at seeing some else wearing it.

Finally Chris won control and possesion of the remote. He stood up and dusted himself. He looked down and saw Lightning grumbling to himself as he also stood up.

"This TV doesn't get cable, idiot." Chris growled at him.

"Ooh, The Walking Dead is on." Owen cheered as he watched the screen.

"The Walking Dead?" Tyler asked confused.

"You know that show on amc." Owen replied, looking at the jock. "Where zombies take over the world and a group of survivors have to fight them to stay alive."

"I love that show." Cody and Mike say in union.

"How stupid?" Heather growled under her breath.

"What does it have to do with anything?" Chris asked impatiently.

Owen pointed to the TV.

Everyone looked to see what looked like a dock and a boat on the screen. A beach underneath the dock and lifeguard chair on the side.

They also saw several figures walking around the screen, ones that looked familiar. Torn clothing, pale skin and other to familiar details.

Chris looked baffled. "What is this? Where is this?"  
"What are they?" Sierra asked.

"They look like zombies." Sam said inspecting them closer.

"It's the walking dead show." Owen insisted. "But where's Rick and the Governor."

"That is strange." Mike added.

"I swear, I saw that dock before." Chris said baffled, looking at it. "Damn, I'm having a brain freeze."

"Looks like the dock of shame." Chef said, looking at it closer.

**12:02pm**

Everyone turned to the dock of shame and saw it. It did look similar. The dock, the lake, the sand, the lifeguard chair, the boat of losers, the zombies.

They all looked back at the screen. Yah, they were the same.

They all freeze and gasp.

"There the same." Chris gasped, teeth clenched.

They all turn back to the dock of shame and see the zombie figures slowly staggering their way.

"Damn, their real." Owen shrieked. He grabbed Cody and Duncan in fear and didn't let go.

They would have protested but were also to shocked and scared.

Everyone looked the same.

Chef himself couldn't believe this. How was this possible? Zombies, they were real. No way could this be real. He closed his eyes and pinched himself.

He slapped himself. He opened his eyes to see that they were still there.

Everyone looked and saw them coming from the woods as well, the beach was swamped with them.

"What do we do?" Sadie cried, clutching Katie.

Chef looked over at Chris and saw he was no leader. So he took charge.

"Head to the main lodge on the double." Chef ordered.

"We'll only be trapped." Scott huffed. "The boat of losers is a way better suggestion."  
"No, maggots." Chef ordered. "Main lodge now. It's the most fortified. It can take the most pressure. Plus the boat isn't big enough for us all."

Mostly everyone agreed. It seemed like first grade spelling to them.

But Scott was still far from convinced.

Even Alejandro and Heather saw this logic and they still couldn't belive this was happening. **How **could this be real, it had to be a tric? They thought.

"Wait, how do we know this isn't a prank." Heather scoffed. Glaring at Chris.

"What?" Chris demanded. Shaking his hands in front of him in defense. "This is nothing I did."  
"There only people in make up and shitty clothing." Heather barked. She walked over to the closest one and grabbed it by the arm.

Everyone gasped.

"So how much is Chris paying you?" She demanded.

It groaned as it leaned in and tried to bite her. She held it in place so it couldn't.

Chris recognized that Zombie individual. It was an intern by the name of Billy.

Chef recognized him as well.

"He's a zombie." Tyler yelled at her.

"Yah, right." Heather barked. She glared back into the yellow eyes of the zombie. "Give up the act." She yelled at it.

The Zombie Billy the Intern used its free arm and swiped at her. She ducked.

"You want to tussle." She barked at it, holding his fists up.

"No, my lady." Alejandro interupted. "Allow me."

He stepped up and punched it in the head.

The zombie didn't react as Alejandro thought he would. He was expecting an ow or a what the hell man. All it did was groan and stagger back at him.

Alejandro shrugged and punched it again, in the eye. It staggered back a couple feet, but wasn't fazed by it.

"Stop messing with it." Dakota yelled. "It' real."

"I still don't believe it." Alejandro smiled.

Heather nodded.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Everyone heard the ear shattering scream.

They turn to see it was Staci.

Everyone including Alejandro and Heather froze in shock and terror as a zombie had Staci in its grasp.

It had snuck up behind them and sunk its teeth into her neck. Pulling out a bit of flesh, part of which was the jugular vein.

She screamed as she tried to fight from it. It bit into her neck again. She coughed up blood as she slowly died. Which she did a few seconds later.

"Okay, I believe they're real now." Alejandro gulped.

Heather nodded.

"Main Lodge now." Chef screamed.

Everyone didn't need to be told twice. They all made a break for it. Luckilly for them, the camp itself was still clear of them. Just everywhere else had them. So they had a clear run to it.

"What about Staci?" Cameron yelled.

"She's a goanner." Mike said, grabbing the bubble boy and dragging him to the main lodge.

Owen had griped nine people in his arms as he ran. He didn't feel like leaving the behind. He knew they would have probably made it on their own, but he felt safer with them in his arms. They were Cody (somehow still holding his briefcase), Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Sam and Dakota. Sierra was on his back for a piggy back ride. (Don't ask how Owen was so strong or how he could so this. But he found a way.)

Scott was tempted to run to the boat of losers instead. But an unlikely savior stopped him, by grabbing his hand and leading, actually dragging, him all the way to the main lodge. That person being Dawn. Brick was there to help, but she seemed to have grown enough strength to do it on her own. She may have hated the creep, she didn't want him to end up like Staci.

Alejandro ran with Heather in his arms, bridal style.

Izzy for an unkown reason was dragging Noah and Ezekiel. The two of them getting ground burns on their legs as they scrapped across the ground. It hurt their butts even more when they bumped up the stairs to the main lodge.

Everyone was there to fend for themselves as they ran. Even with Tyler making sure both Lindsay and Beth made it.

Mike and Zoey made sure Cameron made it, plus each other.

Katie and Sadie of course had each other.

Anne Maria, Courtney, Justin, B, Leshawna, Trent, Eva, Lightning, Jo, Chris, and Chef were all on their own.

** Main Lodge, 12:09pm**

It took eight minutes before the first person arrived inside the main lodge. Which was clear of zombies.

That first person being Chef.

He watched as everyone else scrambled to it, following in his footsteps.

Izzy, Ezekiel and Noah were next.

Followed by Scott, Dawn, Brick, Cameron, Mike and Zoey. Katie and Sadie also made it safely.

Leshawna, Trent, Jo, and Lightning make it, followed by Alejandro and Heather. Leshawna was almost tempted to push the two out and make sure they weren't safe. Dawn stopped her and said, they weren't worth losing.

Tyler helped Lindsay and Beth, with Courtney, Anne Maria and B, into the lodge.

That's all that made it before the camp was over run.

The zombies seperating the rest from the main lodge.

Zombies were in the path of Eva as she saw them block her path. She growled at them. They moaned in response.

Justin was also trapped.

Katie and Sadie were wanting to go out and help, but were held back instead. Chef said, no, we can't afford another loss. Meaning Justin was a goner.

Lastly Owen had grown tired as he had run, still clutching his ten friends, he saw he was surronded on all four sides. They were all approaching him, making the circle smaller and smaller.

Chris had also hitched a ride on the big guy. But he saw this was a mistake.

"Dang it." Duncan groaned, as his ribs cracked under, Owen's strength. "No offense, but you just killed us."

"I'm sorry." He wined. He started to burst into tears.

Justin wasn't to far from them as he faced the same predicament with being surrounded.

He glared at them. Showing them no fear.

They howled at him.

Maybe he could use his powers and hypnotize them. He ripped his shirt off and walked up to them.

Eva was watching from not to far and face palmed. "That won't work." She muttered.

She was right as Justin just dodged the zombie trying to rip him apart. They did like him, they wanted him for dinner, literally.

Eva ran over to him, "Come on hunk." She grabbed him and helped him dodge the zombies and make it to the main lodge. Some how, he carried his shirt with him. Eva had to break several of the zombies faces before they made it.

Chef counted everyone and noticed they were missing 11.

He gasped and looked out the window and saw they were surrounded.

**Owen's Group 12:11pm**

Owen continued to look around at the faces. Rotten fleshed faces that is. He set his friends down so he could rest his arms.

He looked and saw the main lodge porch was clear and empty of the dead.

The ten of the others looked at the approaching figures and moved backward until they hit each other.

"We're surrounded." DJ wailed "We ain't gianna make it."  
"Think positive." Bridgette gulped.

"Wer're goanna die quickly." DJ said, hiding behind Cody.

The tech geek just looked terrorified as he hid behind his briefcase. Maybe he could use it as a blunt weapon. He sighed, it would work on maybe one, but two dozen if not more.

Owen picked the tech geek up and held him over his head.

Cody gasped. "No, Owen please don't." He yelled.

Everyone saw Owen had Cody above his head.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette gasped.

She didn't get an answer as Owen used all his strength to throw Cody into the zombie horde approaching them.

"He's using him as a sacrifice." Sam yelled.

They all watched as Cody went sailing through the air and land hard on his back. The briefcase somehow in his hands still.

He looked up and saw he was on the mainlodge porch.

He quickly heard screaming and saw Bridgette flying through the air and landing next to him.

"Bridgette are you okay?" He gasped as he raced up to her.

She sat up and looked at him. "Yah, just a bit dazed."

She was about to get up when Geoff landed on her. He knocked her back to the ground.

Cody helped Geoff to his feet, then Bridgette.

The three of them look and see Gwen now over Owen's head.

"I see what you're doing now." Duncan said impressed. "Nice arm."

"Thanks." Owen thanked as he threw Gwen. She landed hard, and ontop of Cody. It looked like they were making out.

Duncan could hardly react as Owen picked him up and threw him across the horde, just barely out of the zombies reach and safely onto the porch.

It may have been a hard landing, but he was now safe.

Owen's plan was brilliant. As the horde moved in ever so closer. It seemed like time some how slowed them down to a snails pace.

Owen threw Sierra next, and she landed safely.

Owen, Harold, DJ, Dakota, Sam and Chris were the only ones free now.

A zombie came up from behind Sam and tried to bite him, but Dakota was faster. She used her claws and sliced its head. (No she's not mutated anymore. Back to the way she was in episode one season four, appearance way anymore.)

Sam sighed and hugged her. She returned it, happy he was still around.

They didn't celebrate much longer, as Owen picked both up and tossed them both over the zombies heads and onto the porch.

They landed, with her on him. She smiled and he smiled.

"I can't do anymore." Owen said to them. "I'm to tired." He was breathing hard.

Chris freaked out. "Come on. You have to." He ran over to him. "Just me."

"I can't." Owen whined. He was about to faint from exhaustion.

"I will give you 100 cheeseburgers and a new cheese cellar for free." Chris offered.

Owen perked up from the suggestion. He was excited now.

He grabbed Chris by his arm and back and easily tossed him over. Chris landed on his head. The others laughed at him. But quickly stopped when they saw the other three, being closed in.

DJ whimpered and clung to Owen. Who was to tired to feel anything.

Then as if some one had pressed the unpause button on the remote. The zombies for some reason, chose now to quicken their pace and attack the three of them.

Billy the Intern and Staci being two of them.

Owen saw them coming and could only gasp. But no sound came out.

DJ cried like a girl as they came.

Harold just did some karate poses and prepared to fight.

Everyone from the main lodge watched as Harold, DJ and Owen all disapeared under the pile of zombies.

They were gone. DEAD.

The last thing they heard was DJ's cry ring up through the bodies. A scream of agony and suffering.

Duncan and the others lowered their heads in dispair. Three great friends now gone.

"Aw, DJ, Harold, Owen." Bridgette cried. She turned and burried her face into Geoff's chest, who looked down sad as well.

But they were all in for a surprise as two bodies came flying through the air and landed on top of each other on the porch.

Cody and the others saw it was their friends.

"Harold, DJ." Cody said, happily.

Running over and hugging the former.

Harold was surprised as well.

"You're safe." Bridgette also gasp in surprise. "But how?"

"Owen used his final strength and hurled us." Harold replied. He stood up and helped DJ to his feet.

"Wait where is the big lug?" Geoff gasped.

Harold sadly pointed to the horde that was dining.

Everyone gasped.

Everyone was now back to despair.

But they all had forgotten they were not out of the woods of danger yet.

Chris was the first to notice as he headed inside.

Chef popped his head out. "Yo, get in here, he yelled, they're coming."  
Unfortunately, they did hear it. It was to late.

One person was infortunate to have a zombie come up and surprise them. By biting them in the arm. They screamed, that person, was Cody.

* * *

**So how was it. Leave your comments in a REVIEW.**

**Questions:  
Will Cody live?  
Will They escape alive?  
Who will Die next?  
**

**I know most of you are probably wondering why so much effort into the season five look back. Answer: To show what might ahead for the characters futures. Relationships and stuff like that. Maybe some issues might resurface and maybe not.**

**AKA, Will Alejandro use Cody or Bridgette or Harold as a sacrifice to save his own self from peril if it comes down to it.**

**So what did yah like and what did you not like? Tell me in a review. What do you think about the possible couples. Remember not all are guaranteed.**

**If you have suggestions of switching them up, tell me and I will put them into consideration.**

**That's it until next time.**

**Alive: Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Heather, Beth, Izzy, Justin, Trent, Noah, Cody (Maybe), Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Tyler, Ezekiel, Sierra, Alejandro, Jo, Zoey, Anne Maria, Dakota, Dawn, B, Scott, Brick, Cameron, Sam, Mike, Lightning, Chef and Chris. **

**Dead: Staci, Owen**

**Future Arrivals: Josh and Blaineley **


	2. Chapter 2: The Traitor

**I don't own TD anything.  
**

**Second Chapter is here and ready to go. Warning, Cliff Hanger at end. Warning, only mild zombie activity in this chapter. **

**Now we begin. Remember to review?**

**Yo, heads up to Will to Live by Knifez R Us. Read his if you haven't yet. **

* * *

**Monday, June 3, 2013, 12:16pm**

** Main Lodge Porch**

Chef popped his head out. "Yo, get in here, he yelled, they're coming."  
Unfortunately, they did hear it. It was too late.

One person was unfortunate to have a zombie come up and surprise them. By biting them in the arm. They screamed, that person, was Cody.

The male zombie dressed in an intern outfit did not bite Cody because he acted fast enough and bashed it in the head with his briefcase.

The zombie only stumbled backward, it's nose was broken for good. But that was all that changed, it came back at Cody. Moaning as blood slowly dripped from it's mouth onto the deck.

Cody slowly backed away. He looked around and saw everyone else had already evacuated back inside the main lodge. He was alone.

"Cody, get in here." Chef bellowed.

"I can't." Cody yelled. He held his briefcase in front of himself. To block the attack of the zombie if it did so. "I need help." He screamed.

"Cody." Sierra screamed.

She ran out onto the porch and gasped as she saw Cody was surrounded by four zombies.

"Sierra help." Cody pleaded.

"I'm coming Cody." Sierra yelled in terror as she ran over to him as fast as she could. She picked up a shovel from the deck. (Don't ask why it's there.) She then beat the first zombie down with it.

The zombie brains splattered on the ground as it's body fell lifelessly down. The shovel getting stained.

She quickly disposed of the other three as well.

"Sierra, you're my hero." Cody said relieved. He nearly saw his life flash before his eyes. He thought he saw someone familiar as someone close to him.

Sierra flashed him a smile and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Uuuuggggg."  
Sierra and Cody quickly turn and see reinforcements coming for them.

"Come on." Sierra said, grabbing the tech geeks hand and pulling him to the doors.

Harold stood at the doorway, beckoning for them to come in.

"Hurry." He yelled, pointing to the ones approaching.

They listened. Cody quickly entered.

Sierra glanced up and saw a zombie peering down at her. Blood dripped from the open wound on its neck onto her shoulder. It was standing on the roof.

How it got up there was one thing she was not thinking about right now.

The zombies stumbled off the edge of the roof and landed on Sierra. Sierra felt the full weight as she collapsed on the ground. Sierra dropped the shovel.

Cody and Harold gasp.

"Sierra." Cody yelled.

The zombie had broken its legs as when it landed on her.  
Sierra couldn't push it off her. She was on her stomach as the zombie also struggled to move as it was on its back.

Cody and Harold could see the other zombies approaching fast.

Cody dropped his briefcase and raced back out. Harold ran out with him.

"Get back here." Chef ordered.

"Sierra's in peril." Harold told him, stopping mid distance from Sierra to tell Chef this.

Cody ignored the cook and ran to her. He bent down and grabbed her by the hand tried to yank her to her feet. The zombie weighed her down so he couldn't.

"Harold, I need help." Cody begged.

Harold ran up and grabbed the shovel where it lay and ran over to Sierra. He swatted at the zombie on her.

It growled as it tried to sit up. It rolled off her and onto its stomach.

Harold quickly raced over and buried the blade into the zombie's cranium.

Sierra quickly, with the help of Cody tried to get to her feet. But a zombie came up and latched a hand onto her left ankle, sending her back to the porch.

"Get off." Sierra screamed, trying to kick it with her free foot.

It didn't react as it held on tightly. Cody looked and saw it was Owen. Several bite marks and puncture wounds all over him.

"Owen." Cody gasped in a low voice.

Sierra also gasped as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Kill him." Sierra pleaded. She tried to crawl away, but Owen just dragged her away.

Cody and Harold quickly run up and grab her by her hands. They tried to yank her free, but zombie Owen, kept her tightly in his grasp. Harold had dropped the shovel.

"Owen, please let go." Cody pleaded.

Zombie Owen responded with a groan.

The game of tug of war was going nowhere as they pulled one way and then the other. In the meantime, Sierra continued to try and kick it in the head and stomach which did absolutely nothing.

Owen was putting up a great fight.

"I have to get the shovel." Harold yelled.

"No, don't." Cody panicked. "If you do, then I'll lose her. Owen's to strong."

"The others are approaching." Harold retorted back. He knew Cody wouldn't be able to hold on if he left. "We need to do something or we're all goners."

"Why is no one else helping?" Cody demanded, now frustrated.

Harold didn't know either. He turned and looked on the deck. He saw the shovel only a foot's reach away.

"We need help." Cody screamed, hoping someone could hear him.

**Inside the Main Lodge 12:22pm**

Bridgette was absolutely horrified. All she could do was watch from the window as the blood thirsty ghouls got closer to her closest friends.

Some others watched as well.

One of them being Izzy, she had her mouth open agape and eyes wide. Devastated and upset. She watched as he ex tried to sink his teeth into Sierra.

"Owen." She managed to say in a very low voice. A tremble in it.

"What are we goanna do?" Bridgette gasped.

"Someone has to go out and help." Zoey added.

"No." Chef shouted. "We go out, we'll die to. I'm sorry to say it, they're goners."

"I can't take that." Bridgette screamed, stomping her foot in frustration. She quickly ran to the door and out onto the porch.

"It's suicide." Chef yelled, cupping his hand around his mouth.

"Dude." Duncan growled at him, "I thought you'd be one to never leave a man behind."

"That's war." Chef hollered back. "Not zombies." He peered back out the window.

"Chef needs to grow a backbone." Gwen muttered.

Duncan nodded in agreement.

** Main Lodge Porch 12: 25pm**

Harold and Cody were losing their grip on Sierra. Their palms growing sweaty, main factor was the warm air that surrounded them.

"I'm coming." Bridgette informed them as she sprinted in their direction.

Cody and Harold turn and look at her.

"Oh, thank heaven." Cody thanked.

"Grab the shovel and kill Owen." Harold ordered her.

Bridgette skidded to a stop within coming into contact with those words. KILL OWEN. How could she possibly do that? She knew he was already dead, but she wasn't a vegetarian for no reason.

"Hurry." Harold yelled. "Our grip is weakening and their approaching."

Bridgette quickly looked and saw them approaching. The main reason, they weren't attacking was because Owen took up most of the stairs.

With Cody and Harold's attention slightly occupied with Bridgette. Their grip slipped about a fifth of one percent. That was all Owen needed to overpower them.

Owen yanked on Sierra's leg with one quick pull. Harold and Cody were surprised and sent backward onto their butts.

They look along with Bridgette as Owen lifts Sierra's leg to his mouth. She screamed and tried to kick away, but it was useless.

** 12:28pm (Remember this time, very important)**

Owen opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into the back of the shin, pulling a nice size of skin off. He gobbled it down as her blood spurted onto his shirt and face.

Sierra watched as her leg was slowly devoured.

Harold grabbed the shovel and poked Owen in the stomach with it. Using enough force. Owen dropped Sierra and stumbled backward. He fell down the stairs onto his backward landing on a couple other zombies. Snapping their spines.

Owen was fine, as he slowly rose back to his feet.

Harold kept guard in front as Cody and Bridgette helped Sierra to her feet. Pieces of tissue sticking out of her calf. She struggled with the pain as she put one arm around Cody and the other around Bridgette.

The two of them slowly and carefully helped her to the doors.

"Come, on hurry." Brick yelled from the door. He held one open while Jo the other.

Cody nodded as he watched their footing as they walked. Her blood slowly dripping behind them and leaving a path.

Harold waved the shovel in back and forth keeping Owen and the other ghouls at a distance.

Owen reached out a hand and grabbed the shovel as Harold swung it.

"Damn, he's quick." Harold said in realization.

Owen heaved the shovel aside, Harold watched as it went over the railing impaling another zombie in the head. Getting stuck as the zombie fell down.

He gasped as zombie Owen swiped at him. Harold lunged backward and just barely missed having his chest scratched.

He looked behind and saw Cody and Sierra safely inside. He turned and made a beeline for it as well. As soon as he was in. Brick and Jo slammed the doors shut.

Lightning and Leshawna grab a table and slam it against the door. Duncan and Gwen grab the other one and throw it diagonally on top. The door was sealed, for now.

Everyone turned to the still bleeding Sierra. She sat on the ground, holding her bleeding ankle.

"She needed help." Cody yelled, grabbing his head in emphasis.

"On it." Brick informed. "I need something to tie around her leg and stop the bleeding."

"I didn't know you knew first aid training." Dawn said impressed. She watched as he knelt down and looked at Sierra's wound.

"I was taught medical by my mother." Brick said. "She's a nurse at a major hospital back in Quebec."

Trent walked over to him and handed him his pillow case he found.

Brick would have asked why a pillow case was in the kitchen, but he had other major priorities.

He tied it around the wound and applied pressure to it as well.

Sierra groaned in pain, but kept her cool.

Cody was knelt down behind her, rubbing her shoulders. He wanted to help, but didn't know how.

Chef walked over, Brick was a sure helpful young lad. He could have done the same thing, but he had a bigger concern on his mind than just the wound.

_POUND, POUND, GROAN, GROAN_

Chef turned back to the door and heard the moaning of the dead from behind it. He could also hear them scratching at the door, trying to get in. He then looked at the windows, they wouldn't hold long either.

"Everyone listen up." Chef ordered, looking at everyone. "While Brick, Bridgette and Cody attend to the stalker. I need everyone else to board up the windows and other points of entry."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Noah asked.

"Yah." Mike agreed. "The tables are blocking the door."

"Break up the cabinets and stuff in the kitchen." Chef barked. "Use the nails. Use the pots, pans and stuff as hammers. And make it quick. We don't know how long until they find our weak points."

Everyone else nodded and scrambled off to do as they were told.

Except for Alejandro and Heather who were sitting in the corner.

"I can't believe we almost died." Heather said, clutching him.

Alejandro nodded, looking at everyone going from here and there. They had come close to the zombie Billy or whatever his name was. Luckily they made it out alive.

"Don't worry Senorita." Alejandro said cuddling her. "We will **escape the dead **together. I know we will."

Chef watched them and rolled his eyes. If they don't help, they won't. He looked at the door that led to the kitchen and saw Chris rocking back and forth in the fetal position. DJ was next to him, whimpering, looking off into space.

"We're all goanna die." Chris whimpered. "There is no escape."  
Chef walked up to him and kicked him in the shin.

Chris didn't react. He just kept muttering the same two lines over and over again.  
Chef reached down and grabbed the host and held him in the air.

"Listen to me maggot." He barked. "We will live. We do not surrender to the enemy. You are an adult, act like one."

"But those freaks." Chris shouted, grabbing his hair.

"The teenagers?" Chef asked.

"No." Chris yelled. "Those zombies, walkers, biters. Whatever you call them. There are just to many. All the staff are dead; I am so goanna be sued."

Chef rolled his eyes again. He set the host on his own feet.

"Not if what I suspect is happening." Chef said, looking at the ground and putting a hand on his chin.

Chris looked back at him. "And what would that be?"

"Not now." Chef said. "We will talk when we're secure."

**Main Lodge Still 12:46pm**

The windows were boarded up with whatever wood and nails they could use. Bent and dented pots and pans littered the kitchen floor.

Chef was surprised the power was still working as he looked up at the lights. He shrugged, must be the backup generator.

Everyone had gathered in the main dining room part and was now in a circle.

Sierra was now all patched up and the bleeding had ceased. Her white pillow case, caked in blood, as that was its new color. She still felt pain, but she was strong and knew she could pull through it. What she didn't know was what lied within her now.

Chef glanced at her and saw she was holding up pretty well. Cody sat beside her, making sure everything was okay. He was extremely grateful for what she did.

"Chef." Jo said, walking up to him. "What are we goanna do now?"

"Sit down and I'll tell yah." Chef said.

She listened and sat down beside Brick.

Chef put his fingers in his mouth and got everyone's attention.

"Listen up." Chef said, lowering his voice. He knew a thing or two about zombies. He, like some others, liked The Walking Dead and knew noise attracted them, and currently, the groaning and pounding had ceased.

"First off, we need to talk with low tones." Chef instructed. "We speak any louder than I am now. They'll be back. Also, keep the lights off that also attract them."

Eva walked over and switched them off.

"What are those things and where'd they come from?" Heather demanded, keeping her voice low.

"There zombies, duh." Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"How's that possible?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know." Chef answered. "It doesn't really matter. We'll find out once the military comes and rescues us, hopefully."

"Why do you sound uncertain?" Chris asked nervously.

"Because, if it's happening here." Chef sighed. "It could be happening everywhere else as well."

Everyone gasps.

"You mean, the Walking Dead is coming true." Sam gasps.

"Yes." Chef said, "It could still be just the island. But we can't take that chance."

"So what are we goanna do?" Chris repeated Jo's question.

"We sit and wait." Chef replied. "We have food, maybe not a lot. But we can ration. We have enough for a week, if needed. It shouldn't take long for the mainland to figure out we ain't coming back. So they should send someone out to check on us."  
"Unless what you said is true." Beth sighed.

Chef nodded. "We're goanna look at it as if it isn't though. But if it is. All you better listen up and listen up good. You will need to know some things."  
They nodded and listened. They all glanced at Chris and saw he was in no shape to be in Chef's position.

"First off, I'm charge. I make the decisions." Chef said. "I have military training and know what to do better than any of you. When I'm not around, Brick, Jo, Harold and Gwen are in charge."

"Why them?" Eva asked, curiously. She could be a leader if she wanted.

"Because I said." Chef replied. "Brick is like a mini me. Jo and Gwen have the best common sense out all ya'll. And Harold has mad skills."

Sounded fine to most.

Heather, Alejandro and Scott wanted to object, but knew arguing wouldn't get them anywhere. So they just went along with it. Alejandro a bit pissed that Harold got to be one.

"Furthermore." Chef responded. "We never leave a man behind."  
Duncan quirked an eye at him and Chef saw this.

"Starting now." Chef added. "We stick together and always look out for each other. No being selfish and rude. If we don't focus and be a team, they'll shred us apart like Owen and Staci."

Izzy sniffed as she looked at the ground, clutching her knees.

Noah wrapped an arm around her and let her rest her head on his chest.

Everyone took a solid second of silence for the big guy. No one really thought much of Staci, except Cameron.

Chef looked around. "And I don't mean to be negative. But there is a huge chance we won't all make it out of this. You probably want me to say that we all will and that the rainbow will rise when we do. But you all need to know the truth."

Everyone nodded and knew this already.

"So that's why as long as we stick together and don't act like loners or assholes. We should be fine. And also listen to me; I can get us through this." Chef added.

He glanced over at Sierra.

"And remember there is only one way of killing them and that's by destroying the brain. Never go for anything else. The stomach, crotch or chest won't have any impact."

Most knew this as well. But to those that didn't like the information.

"Also, remember, they're slow. So think on your feet. You'll survive." Chef added. "That's why we all need to protect each other. No matter how much you may despise another."

A shock of pain goes through Sierra's leg and she groans in pain.

Chef walks over and kneels down in front of her.

"Yah." She said, looking at her.

He looked down at her ankle and then at her. He placed a hand on her forehead. "You're not warm, that's a good sign."

"Why would she be warm?" Cody asked.

Chef pointed to her wound.

Harold and Mike gasp at the same time. They just realize what he was implying.

"She's infected." Chef said, sadly. "If we don't detach her leg now, she will soon become one of them."

Cody and Sierra gasp.

"There has to be another way." Cody pleaded.

"I'm afraid not." Chef said standing back up. "One bite from one of them is fatal. The virus is now inside of you Sierra. It is 100% deadly. We can still save you if you lose your leg. But even if we do, we still won't know if the damage will permit."

Sierra was struck will fear and terror. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We don't know how long the virus takes?" Chef said sadly. "Unlike TV shows and movies, it could be fast or slow."

"Not much of help." Noah grunted at him.

Chef rolled his eyes at him. "We need to cut it off."

Sierra nodded sadly.

"Sierra, you can't be serious about this?" Cody pleaded with her. "What about a cure?"

"No such thing." Harold said sadly.

"There has to be one." Cody pleaded, looking around for someone to agree with him.

No one came forward.

"Cody." Sierra called him.

He turned back to her.

"I have to do this." Sierra said. Looking down at her leg. "I need to be around for you in case you get into trouble again."

Cody sighed.

"Besides, we need to try something." Sierra added. "Even if it's too late, we can still do some observing and know the exact time of how long it takes."

"You can't be serious." Cody said, eyeing her sadly.

She didn't answer and he knew she was dead serious.

"If you say so." Cody said, "I'll be here to help you out."

Chef nodded, "Now, we need something to cut it off with."

"There is nothing here." Chris pointed out. "This isn't the place for chainsaws and axes. The knives are all packed up and are on the boat of losers."

Chef nodded. "Any ideas." He asked around.

Everyone was silent and didn't have an answer.

Cody looked back at Sierra in hopes she would change her mind.

She looked back with a warming smile to say not to worry, I'll be fine.

"I have what we need." Duncan said walking up. He held his hand out and showed Chef the two objects he possessed.

A pocket knife and cigarette lighter.

Chef grabbed them and walked over to Sierra.

"The delinquents pulled out for us." Chef said. "We have all we need. Knife to cut and fire to cauterize the stump."

"Way to go, bubble butt." Gwen teased him wrapping her arm around him.

Chef knelt back down. "This is goanna hurt a lot. So be ready."

Sierra nodded.

Cody let her hold his hand. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you need." He told her.

"It might be easier if she had something to grind her teeth on." Cameron suggested, holding out a piece of wood.

"Good idea." Chef said taking it from him. He turned toward Sierra and offered it to her.

She took it and put it in her teeth.

"Remember, there is no telling if the virus has surpassed your leg and is now inside you deeper." Chef added.

Sierra nodded.

"Just get it over with already." Cody said for her.

"It also might be easier for her not to look straight at it." Cameron also suggested.

Sierra looked away and closed her eyes. She rested her head in Cody's chest.

"Everyone ready." Chef said, opening the pocket knife.

They nodded. Cody in particular.

"Brick get over here." Chef ordered.

Brick quickly ran over.

"When I say so, use this." Chef ordered, handing him the lighter.

Brick nodded that he understood.

Chef turned back to the leg of Sierra and took in a deep breath. The bone would be the hardest part. He knew he was fit best for doing this, he knew no one else would be suitable for this.

**12 minutes later 1:04pm**

Chef had dug the knife into sierra's leg. She felt every ounce of pain, thanks to the wood, helped a bit. Cody held her close and tightly. Her squeezing his hand, nearly cutting off his circulation.

After it was detached. Brick did as he was told and held the lighter to the wound.

Sierra was still in tremendous pain, but the procedure was over.

"We'll keep an eye on yah." Chef said standing up. "If you have a fever by 4, you're infected. If not, you're fine."

Sierra nodded, as she looked down and examined her leg. She looked over and saw the other part sitting in a pool of her blood.

"How are you feeling?" Cody asked her.

Sierra looked at him. "Lots of pain."

He nodded.

"Now that's done, we need to go over other things." Chef boomed. But with a low voice.

"Like?" Noah said, for him to continue.

"Like, zombies can't swim, but can walk along the bottom." Chef said. "So that is a big possibility to how they could have arrived."

"Makes as much sense." Leshawna chimed in.

"Hand weapons like bats, knives and other weapons are better than guns." Chef said. "The noise of the exiting will attract more. So always be cautious when using a gun."

"Sounds like Walking Dead." Mike informed. "We just obey by those rules and we should be fine."

"Except this isn't a TV show." Chef pointed out. "This is real life."

"Actually aren't we just a cartoon characters in a Fanfiction story?" Ezekiel asked.

"What in the world is Fanfiction?" Chef pondered.

Ezekiel was about to reply.

"Doesn't matter." Chef interrupted. "For now, we sit and wait for this to hopefully just blow over. We should be safe. But when it comes to boredom. You're on your own, occupy yourselves."

Everyone went off and did their own thing trying to keep their minds busy and off the possibility that the world could come to an end.

**One part of Main Lodge 1:11pm**

Cody sat with Sierra. Watching as she felt the bottom of her leg.

"I sure hope you aren't infected." Cody said, showing concern.

"You and I both." Sierra said. "I should be fine. I've only been infected for like a half hour, how fast can the virus travel."

Cody didn't want to answer.

Noah over heard this and didn't want to tell Sierra blood can travel quite fast.

Sierra just leaned against the wall. "I think I'll take a nap." She said.

Cody nodded and watched as she closed her eyes. She leaned over and rested her head on his lap.

**Another part of the Lodge 1:12pm**

Izzy was standing by the window and glanced out it.

She saw the zombies come in and out of view. She saw Billy the Intern by the lake. Staci by the campfire. And, Owen, walking outside a cabin.

"Owen." She said. "What happened to you?" She deeply missed him. Even though she had grown a crush on Noah. She couldn't hide the feelings she still had for Owen, and now that he was gone. She only now realized how much she needed him.

Noah watched her from a distance and felt sorry for her. She was usually crazy and would be looking for any excuse to go out and bash their heads in. But she was like a hollow shell.

He walked up to her and looked out the window with her. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't. He wasn't usually this way, so he didn't know how to react.

**Another part 2 of the lodge 1:13pm**

"You dude." Geoff was talking to Chris. "Shouldn't you be like braver?"

Chris shrugged. "I am brave." He insisted.

"Not that we saw." Bridgette added. "You looked like a scardy cat. Like all opposite of what Chef said about watching everyone's back."

Chris cringed at Bridgette's forwardness with how poorly he acted.

"I can't help it." Chris spat at her. "Now go and annoy someone else."

Geoff shrugged and walked away. But Bridgette just folded her arms and snorted at him. She followed Geoff.

"Man, she's changed." Chris said, placing a hand on his forehead. He wasn't warm, thank goodness.

He could feel someone glaring at him. He looked up and saw that person was Harold.

"What are you staring at?" He barked.

"Nothing much." Harold growled back.

"Then why you staring?" Chris demanded.

"You know why?" Harold growled again. "You know, Owen."

Chris gulped and looked away.

"You can't deny what you did." Harold said. Seeing Chris was trying to ignore him.

"What about Owen." Bridgette asked, as she walked over.

"I think Chris had a helping hand in why Owen didn't make it." Harold told her.

She gasped and looked at said host.

"And how would that be?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Because you were all about saving your own ass." Harold growled. "While me and Owen tried to actually fight them off. You had to go and force the big guy and promise him something he wouldn't get."

Bridgette looked wide eyed at him. "What did you say to him?"

Chris kept quiet.

"He offered Owen a life time of donuts or something like that." Harold relayed to her. "If he would use the last of his strength and save him. He was only looking out for himself. He didn't care what happened to me, DJ or Owen."

Chris just rolled his eyes and glared at the nerd.

"Instead of being a selfish bastard." Harold spat at him. He purposely made a piece of spit hit Chris in the face. "We could have somehow fended for ourselves and all made it out alive. So I blame Owen's death on you."

"Chris, you selfish bastard." Bridgette gasped. She couldn't believe she swore, but she didn't care. "So I'm guessing that's also the reason why Sierra is now one legged."

"I actually didn't think of that." Harold admitted.

Chris just grunted. "You have no proof of any of that. It was you had to be pretend to be hero. You forced Owen to use the rest of his strength to save DJ, me and yourself. You implied that a fat guy like him wouldn't survive much farther anyway, so why not give in."

Harold gasped. "That is so not true."

Bridgette sided with Harold. She knew him too long to know he wouldn't tell a lie. Chris on the other hand knew was fully capable of doing so.

"How about I go ask DJ." Harold retorted back. "If he agrees with me. Then I'm telling everyone. Especially Izzy."

Harold turned and went to go find the gentle giant.

Bridgette just stood there stunned that Chris could be so cold.

He saw her and gulped. He was finished as soon as Izzy found out the truth.

**A fourth or third part of the Main Lodge 1:11pm**

DJ was still rocking back and forth in the corner.

"Please don't let them get me mama." He cried.

Chef just shook his head back and forth.

"DJ, get a grip man." Chef said in disappointment.

DJ looked up at him with terror filled eyes. "I was just nearly torn to pieces and you want me to get a grip. I can't. That was the worst experience of my life."

Chef sighed and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"DJ, son." Chef said. "Please listen to me."

DJ nodded that he would.

"I'm more than happy you made it." Chef confessed. "You are one of the few contestants here I ultimately respect. Not because that you're strong or nice, but because…" Chef had to think. "Well, I can't think. But you have to be strong and brave in these times. If you don't, you will most certainly parish. And what would your mother think if she saw you now."  
DJ didn't think of that. "She'd probably smack me silly and say to what you just did."

"So stand up and mingle." Chef said. "Remember, we are here for you. If you're scared, that's fine. Just cover it with bravery. Because I'm scared, go figure."

DJ smiled. Ever since making that illegal alliance in season 2. Chef and DJ had grown a bit closer, that was why Chef respected him more than some of the others.

"I'll try." He responded, getting to his feet.

Chef nodded. "Now, go talk and mingle. Who knows when we'll have to leave and I don't want to have to worry that we left yah behind."

"Don't worry." DJ assured, "I think I feel better."

"Good." Chef said. He looked and saw Harold approaching them. "Looks like you have someone to talk to anyway. I'm goanna go see if Izzy is goanna be okay."

Harold walked up. "Wait Chef."

"What?" Chef asked a bit impatiently.

"I want you to hear me out when I talk ask DJ a question." Harold replied. "I think a specific host may be hiding something."

"Like what?" Chef said quirking an eyebrow.

"First my question to DJ." Harold said turning his attention to DJ. "Would you or would you not agree with me. That when me and you were with Owen and Chris back when we surrounded by the dead, was acting all for himself."

"What do you mean?" DJ asked.

"I mean that," Harold started. "That didn't it seem like Chris was only out to save himself. That he didn't care two bits for us. He would rather save his own hide and let us die."

DJ looked off into space as he thought back to that horrible time. He tried to remember that conversation Owen and Chris had.

"I would have to agree." DJ admitted. "Instead of even suggesting we fight or even encourage us. He prompted Owen with a cheese cellar if he could get him out."

"So you would probably agree that Chris was only in for himself and didn't care about our wellbeing."

"I would." DJ sadly admitted.

Chef couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chris, he could believe was selfish. But in the way to give the lives of these teenagers for himself. The ones who gave him the best five years of his life. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't have his Hawaiian beach, his six story hair gel refrigerator, or even his 20 passenger monster truck limo.

He turned to look at the host and could see him looking back nervously.

Chef turned back to Harold. "Are you telling me the truth?"

Harold looked back at him. "Has Izzy tried to ever steel your chainsaws so she could juggle them? Or does Lightning still think Jo's a guy? Or does Ezekiel get slang mixed up. Does Anne Maria spray her hair nonstop? Or does Heather actually have a small crush on Justin. "

He had a point Chef thought. All the answers to them were yes. So he had to be telling the truth.

"Okay, I believe you." Chef said, punching his palm. "He's so goanna get a beating."

"No, don't." Harold said. "I have someone better in mind for it."

"Who?" Chef asked curiously.

"Izzy." Harold replied. "So I would assume, she would after she hears that Chris is the main reason her ex is now no more."

Chef nodded.

"Also he's probably the main reason for that?" Harold said pointing at Sierra and Cody.

Chef looked at the two and could see both were passed out trying to get some sleep.

"About her?" DJ asked. "Is she really infected?"

Chef looked at his watch. 1:20pm. "We'll know in less than four hours."

DJ nodded.

"You should go and keep an eye on them." Chef suggested to DJ. "While me and the nerd settle things with the host."

DJ agreed and went and sat down next to Sierra and Cody. He watched as they slept. He was wondering where and how his mother was doing now.

**Chris is Doomed. 1:21pm**

Chris looked and saw Chef and Harold coming his way. Harold must have told him everything.

Bridgette saw them coming as well. Chef now knows, must mean DJ agreed fully on what Harold said. So it must be true.

"Chris." Chef growled, cracking his knuckles. "How dare you?"

Chris frowned. "How was I supposed to know, he wasn't goanna make it?"

"You made him toss your lifeless ass even though he said he was too tired." Harold pointed out. "That left him weak and vulnerable. Luckily he had enough energy to save me and DJ before it was too late. "

Chris didn't know how to reply, so he didn't.

"So you're liable for him dying." Chef added. "And if anything happens to Sierra, her blood will be on your hands as well."

Chris couldn't believe Chef was against him. "Why are you on their side?" He demanded.

"Because they show me more respect." Chef barked at him. "So if you try that stunt again. I will not back down, when these teenagers go for your throat."

Chris gulped.

"Who said Izzy won't before he even has the chance?" Harold smirked.

Chris gulped again.

Chef nodded before he turned and scanned the room to see what everyone was doing.

Cody and Sierra were sleeping with DJ keeping a closetful eye on them.

Izzy and Noah still kept an eye out the window.

Duncan and Gwen were talking with Leshawna in one part of the room.

Mike and Zoey were consoling Cameron about how he couldn't have done anything for Staci.

Justin was thanking Eva for the save earlier, with Katie and Sadie keeping them company.

Heather and Alejandro were having a conversation.

B, Dakota, Sam, Brick, Dawn and Jo were talking about if the world really has gone bad. B of course was just listening.

Lightning was doing pushups to show how physically fit he was. He had Tyler standing on his back to show how strong he was. Lindsay and Beth cheered him on. Anne Maria just watched because there was nothing else to do.

Trent, who somehow had his guitar, was, fiddling with the strings. Geoff quietly watched.

Scott just sat quietly counting the cracks in the floor. Still wondering why Dawn did what she did?

Ezekiel was just standing near the kitchen door playing with his toque.

Finally, Bridgette, Harold, Chris and he were near the door with the tables barricading it.

He put his fingers in his mouth and blew, whistling and getting everyone's attention.

Everyone turned toward his attention. Even Sierra and Cody who had woken up. And Izzy and Noah who looked away from the window.

"Everyone, we have a traitor amongst us." Chef declared.

Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean traitor?" Eva demanded.

Justin cringed at her anger filled words. He was glad she was on his side, the living side.

"I mean that Chris is responsible for Owen's death." Chef shouted, glaring at the host.

"He is?" A majority gasped in union.

"Yes." Chef said. He goes on to explain everything he heard DJ and Harold say.

Everyone in attendance gets every word. Especially a certain red head and super fan.

**1:33pm**

Everyone stood or sat in complete silence. Taking it all in.

Finally they all, even the ones who hate each other. All glare at Chris.

Chris looked around the room and saw 36 pairs of eyes on him. All filled with distraught and disbelief and distrust and a bunch of other dis words.

He looked to see Sierra's expression.

It was mostly hurt, but some anger mixed in. She eyes looked like she didn't want to believe what she heard.

Chris then did the difficult task and looking at Izzy. He wasn't prepared for her claws and teeth as he looked at her expression. Her expression was…

* * *

**You mad at me for another cliff hanger. Sorry. Also sorry for not much couple interactivity? Next time. **

**Questions:  
Will Chris live Izzy?  
Will Sierra surivive her knew no leg?  
Does she have the virus?  
Will they escape alive or die trying?  
What will happen next?  
**

******Alive: Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Heather, Beth, Izzy, Justin, Trent, Noah, Cody, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Tyler, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Jo, Zoey, Anne Maria, Dakota, Dawn, B, Scott, Brick, Cameron, Sam, Mike, Lightning, Chef and Chris. **

**Dead:Owen and Staci**

**Maybe to be Dead: Chris**

**Infected: Sierra**

**Future Arrivals: Josh and Blaineley**

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS IN A REVIEW OR PM. ALL ARE ACCEPTED. UNTIL NEXT TIME. **


	3. Chapter 3: Cruel and Selfish

**I do not own TD anything. I belongs to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. **

**Another chapter is ready to go.**

**Remember to leave your comments in a review. **

**WARNING: There may or may not be Death, Language, Violence or Sexual Content in this Chapter.**

**WARNING: There may or may not be zombie activity.**

* * *

**Monday June 3, 2013**

** 1:35pm**

Izzy looked back at Chris, as were everyone else.

They too looked to see what Izzy's expression was. They all saw Chris cowering in fear as he looked back at her. Sweat of anxiety running down his face.

Noah also looked at her expression. He knew she'd want revenge one way or another.

He eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. She herself could not believe what Chef said. How could this be? She thought Owen and Chris were pals and friends. But to kill him to save his own life. DJ and Harold to almost got it the same fate.

She turned toward Noah and he cringed, hoping she wouldn't take it out on him.

"Is what Chef said true?" She asked him.

He looked back at her, and then at Chef.

Chef nodded his head yes.

Noah looked back at Izzy. He wasn't sure exactly if what Chef said was true himself. It did sound like Chris to be selfish and only care about his own hide. He deeply would hate Chris if it was; Owen was smelly, but funny and loving, the later not in a gay way. He was also his closest friend here, he had to admit. Now Izzy was here asking him this question, to see if it was true, if Chris would stoop that low. Should he lie to save her from the sadness that would follow, to keep her from the devastation that he was sure to come. Or should he tell the truth. He was unsure.

Bridgette walked up to Izzy. Her hands in her sweatshirt pocket, a sadden look on her face. "Izzy." She called her name.

Izzy looked at her. An expression showing she didn't want it to be true, kind of like she was stunned.

"I'm afraid it is true." Bridgette sighed. "Ask Harold and DJ. They were there and experienced it firsthand."

Izzy looked back at Noah and he shook his head. "Harold isn't one to fib." Noah barely knew Harold, but knew he wasn't a liar, especially with these kind of situations.

Izzy nodded and then looked back at Bridgette. She grew quiet, an eerie quiet. She just stood there looking forward at Bridgette, arms to her side and standing straight. Bridgette looked into the psycho's eyes and noticed there was very little life in them.

Bridgette swiped a hand in front of her face, no movement of Izzy's eyes followed.

"Is she goanna be okay?" Noah asked with concern. Walking around and looking into her eyes.

"I think she's just in shock." Bridgette replied.

"Did someone say my name?" Justin asked.

"No." Eva barked at him.

"What are we goanna do with her then?" Noah asked. "We can't just leave her her like this."

"You're right." Bridgette responded, "But it's probably best just for it to wear off."

"I've never seen her like this?" Noah said. "She must really have cared for Owen, more than she let on about."

Bridgette nodded but didn't add anything.

"So what are we goanna do with the traitor?" Eva growled as she glared at Chris.

"How could you be so…, so…., so….," Zoey stuttered trying to find the right words.

Mike finished her statement. "Cruel and selfish."

Chris shuttered at all the cold stares he was getting. He was surprised Izzy wasn't going ballistic and coming for his throat.

"What?" Chris said. "I'm sorry, okay. Does that make it better? I'm sorry."

"Still doesn't cut it." Gwen growled at him. "Owen gave his life for your useless carcass and all you have to say is you're sorry."

"What else can I do?" Chris shouted, grabbing his hair in emphasis. "I mean, how far would he have made it. He's a walking picnic to those things. I mean, have any of you ever seen Zombieland. The first rule states no fat person makes it."

"It's a movie you dumbass." Duncan barked at him. "As in not real, fake."

"Besides, even if it was." Leshawna added. "You should have given your life before him. Your old. Your time is about up anyway. Owen had a future for crying out loud."

"I'm only thirty." Chris pointed out.

"Yah, in his dreams." Scott remarked.

Chris looked over at Alejandro and Heather. "Wouldn't you two have done the same?"

Heather and Alejandro were two of the very few who weren't as extremely angry with him. But they still found it unnecessary.

"I must say, I agree with the others." Alejandro said. "Owen was a large and overweight companion. But he had potential to live. "

"Ditto." Heather agreed.

Chris huffed and groaned as he looked at the ground. He wasn't goanna make it far now. "Damn, you Harold." He groaned looking at the nerd.

"What about me?" He asked, glaring holes through the host.

"You just had to open your fat mouth and get everyone against me." Chris barked. He started to get angry, riled up. "Why couldn't you have stayed f**king quiet. I wouldn't be on death row now. Now everyone hates me."

"We've always hated you." Jo pointed out.

"You just gave us a better reason now." Trent added.

Chris continued to ignore them and glared at Harold.

"I should have used you as the guinea pig." Chris yelled at him.

Everyone gasped at his cruel statement.

"Did you not hear anything that Chef just said about sticking together." Harold shouted back. "We fight and bicker then we will die. We stick together and cooperate, we survive and make it another day and ride the sunset to a happy ending."

"That was beautiful." Chef said, wiping a tear away.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I had it with you useless teenagers." He barked. "I mean, all you do is complain." He mocks them in this next part. "The challenge is to hard. The water's cold. We're hungry. This is dangerous. Lions, tigers. Bears, sharks, eels, volcanic eruptions oh my. Crybabies. As soon as we're out of here, I'm gone."

"Sounds fine to us." Leshawna barked at him.

Chris ignored her and walked away, he stopped in front of Chef.

"Are you at least on my side on this?" He demanded.

Chef looked worried, he looked at the contestants. They looked back him.

"No." He said. "At least they show respect. We can only survive by counting on each other."

"Fine." Chris barked. He walked over and sat in the corner.

"So he's on his own." Cody asked walking up to Chef.

"No, just let him cool off for now." Chef said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"We should do something with him." Eva suggested.

Chef looked at each of them. "I want all of you know, we cannot change the past. If we could, WW2 would have never happened, George Bush Jr., wouldn't have been president for the USA, Abe Lincoln and Martin Luther King Jr. would have lived their lives. But unfortunately, we can't. So losing Owen was an unfortunate loss, but we will move on. Like I said, not all of us will make it out alive. We will suffer a greater loss, but if we can stick together and work as a team. We can all make it out alive. I will guarantee that. That includes Chris, as much as I hate to say it."

Everyone groaned at the last part.

"If we need to leave someone behind, Chris is the first to go." Noah suggested.

Chef had no arguments with that.

"So what do we do now?" Brick asked, saluting the leader.

"At ease." Chef said, impressed, further with Brick's performance. "We just sit tight."  
They all nodded and wondered off to the three corners of the room again.

**1:44pm, one part of the room**

Dawn, Zoey, Mike and B were sitting on the ground, talking. Three of them anyway.

"I can't believe Chris." Zoey said, clutching her knees.

Mike scooted over and rapped an arm around her.

"Forget him." He consoled her. "We're still here and we have each other. Plus our other friends."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Plus." Mike added. "We didn't know Owen that well. So all we can do about it is hope he's in a better place."

"And console each other as we need it." Dawn added.

"Do you guys think we'll escape this island alive?" Zoey asked worried.

"I sure hope so." Mike replied.

Dawn looked over at B and saw he was extra quiet. More than he usually is.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

B looked at her. He grabbed his stomach and looked at it.

Dawn nodded, she understood now. "B, Chris, doesn't know what he's talking about. His mind if just filled to the capacity with his looks and own well-being."

B nodded, but wasn't fully better yet.

**1:45pm, Izzy's part of the room**

Izzy stood there, she looked around and saw everyone doing as they wanted again. She recalled what Chef said. Then Noah and Bridgette confirming what he said was true. She needed more insurance that it was, so she was goanna go to the source.

Noah saw her move and walked up to her. "Doing better?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I guess." She replied.

"You must miss Owen quite a bit." Noah observed. "You don't nearly freeze like that. You would have torn Chris to pieces instead."

"I probably will." Izzy sighed. "Just not right now. I just need to make sure it's true first."

"And how are you goanna do that?" Noah asked her.

"I'm goanna ask Harold." Izzy replied. "If he confirms it, then I'll talk to Chris about it. Then go from there."

"You still never answered my other question." Noah intercepted.

"What was that again?" Izzy asked looking at him.

"You must really miss Owen?" Noah replied.

Izzy sighed again looking at the ground. "I do." She admitted. "He was just such a fun loving person. Yah, a bit gassy, but very energetic. He never had a bad bone in his body. He may have had a problem with his fears and over reactions. But he over all was awesome. It only takes me now to realize how much I miss him."

Noah nodded as she walked away. Her head down in despair.

He really felt bad for her. He never thought he would experience this much sorrow for someone. She just looks so depressed. As if her crazy rambunctious self would never return. He only hoped time would change that.

He turned and saw DJ, Cody, and Sierra sitting against the wall talking. He decided to ease his mind and see how they were doing. Unaware that he himself was starting to deeply care for these people, whom he could care less about when he first met them. But now, his heart had grown three sizes. Plus he might do some observing and see if he can pin point if Sierra actually has the virus or not.

**1:46pm Izzy and Harold **

Izzy walks up to Harold, with some of her and Owen's memories in her head. Like when they first made out behind that bush in the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook challenge.

Harold was talking with Cameron and Brick.

"It's alright Cam." Brick consoled him. "If you had stayed, you would have ended the same."

"It was just so gruesome looking." Cameron said, trembling. His knees were buckling. "So much blood, I wish I could have at least warned her."

"It took us all by surprise." Harold added, "We didn't have time to react. If we did, she might still be here."

"What are you guys talking about?" Izzy asked as she walked up.

Brick and Harold looked to see Izzy walk up, more depressed than they had ever seen her, EVER.

"You alright?" Brick asked her.

She didn't answer him. It seemed she didn't notice the cadet. She had her attention fully on Harold, to ask him her question.

"We were talking about Staci." Harold replied. "Seems Cameron's pretty down about it."

Izzy looked down at the bubble boy and saw him in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. He was staring off into space.

"He must be feeling similar to me then." Izzy said, looking back at Harold.

"Except that Staci wasn't sacrificed." Harold pointed out, turning and shooting some glare daggers at the host.

Izzy looked at him as well and saw he was sitting in the corner looking at the hard wooden floors.

"So you truly believe he did?" She asked him. "That Chris is heartless."

"Have you ever known Harold to fib about something as serious as this?" Brick asked. Putting himself into the conversation.

Izzy looked at him and shook her head. "He doesn't."

"So what are you goanna do about it?" Harold asked, feeling he already knew her answer.

She looked back him. "Nothing."  
Harold, Brick, and even Cameron, all gasped at her. Cameron temporally forgetting what was on his mind. He looked up at her.

"What how could you not?" Brick said, grabbing his head in confusion.

Izzy sighed and looked at the ground, slumping a bit. "It wouldn't help the cause. What could I really do that would be affective?"

"Excuse my language." Brick apologized ahead of time. "But you could kick his ass or something."

Izzy nodded, "That would only give him minor wounds."

"So you're not goanna do a single thing." Cameron asked, standing up.

"I guess I could go talk to him." Izzy replied. She walked away and toward the host.

Brick and Harold looked back at each other.

"She really seems a lot unlike herself." Brick noticed.

"Her and Owen were really close in the first two seasons." Harold informed them. "Lots of fun filled memories. I had the fun experience of watching them as I competed against them."

Cameron and Brick nodded as they looked back at her.

"They drifted off after that didn't they?" Cameron asked.

Harold nodded.

"How are you holding up?" Harold asked Cameron.

**1:46pm, the muscle and beauty **

Justin sat with his back against the wall as he rested his arms on his knees, looking at himself in a mirror. He set his mirror aside and looked around at everyone.

He saw Katie and Sadie a couple feet from him sitting there chatting away. They seemed content and com for the most part.

He looked over and saw Lindsay, Tyler and Beth against the other wall talking.

For the first time, his mind was racing with thoughts he never thought he would get. He nearly died not only an hour ago and he couldn't but help but feel really grateful for Eva saving him. If she hadn't he'd be a goner and no more.

He thought his body could hypnotize them like the twins, but it only made them hungrier, way too literally. His looks had no effects on them. It worked on girls, guys, bears, sharks and others. It even worked on his reflection once or twice. But zombies were a hole knew experience.

Maybe he should change his approach and start thinking differently. He for some reason used his looks to get what he wanted, instead of just being polite. So maybe if being nice, he would be better off. He was usually by himself, distancing himself. He needed to change that.

He looked back over at Katie and Sadie and saw the two of them talking about stickers and glitter. He was determined to be nicer. So he could survive this tragedy. Horror movies may not be his thing, but he's seen enough to know the mean people don't make it far; they die at one point or another.

He scooted over and sat crossed leg in front of them and listened. They for some reason didn't seem to notice him.

He frowned but decided he wouldn't interrupt, it would be impolite.

"And they're so bright." Sadie cheered.

"Especially those glow in the dark ones." Katie added.

Sadie agreed as she cheered and pumped her fists out. Accidently punching Justin in the eye.

The male model grabbed his eye as he felt the pain shock through it. He wanted to scold Sadie for it, but decided better of it.

Sadie looks horrified at what she did. "Oh, sorry Justin." She apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"Oh, it's fine." Justin assured, removing his hand. Luckily, it wasn't major. So it would look normal.

"You're not goanna yell at us?" Katie asked surprised.

"Not at all." Justin replied. "So you were talking about stickers. You ever try those cotton candy scratch and sniff ones."

The twins were surprised he wanted to actually talk about something they were interested in. Who was he and what did he do with the old Justin.

"We love those kinds." They squealed in union.

Justin smiled and talked about cotton candy scratch and sniff stickers with Katie and Sadie.

**1:46pm, the Evils **

Alejandro and Heather sat in the corner, opposite the one from the kitchen door.

Alejandro sat cuddled with Alejandro's arms wrapped around her.

"Alejandro." Heather called his name, as she looked up at him.

"Si, senorita." He answered looking back down at him.

"What do you think of the whole Harold, Owen and Chris thing?" She asked.

He was quiet for a few moments. Heather took this as he was thinking about it.

"Do you believe Chris?" She added. "Or Harold."

Alejandro was silent still, pondering his answer before he answered.

Heather separated herself from his gentle grasp and looked him in the face and could see he was in a deep thought process.

"Alejandro." She waved a hand in front of his face. "You in there?"

He didn't respond.

Harold was a worthy and honest person in general. No matter what he did throughout season five. He never lied, even if it meant getting farther. Chris on the other hand was a despicable person in general and if he, Alejandro, had one thing in common with everyone else, it would be the dislike of that guy. These thoughts going through his head.

He looked at Heather at long last. She sighed a breath of relief to know he was alright.

"I'm goanna take Harold's side on this one." Alejandro admitted. "Me and you, like the rest despise that host. So it would be unfair to not think he wouldn't do something to that degree in horrible."

Heather nodded as she took in what he said.

"What is your side?" Alejandro asked, wanting to know what she thought of it.

Heather like Alejandro needed time to think it through, but he had many good points. So, "I have to agree with yah." She agreed. "Just wanted to know."

Alejandro nodded. "She cuddled back up into his arms and he rested back against the wall. Watching everyone else talk and do whatever. He looked and saw Courtney and Duncan with each other.

**1:46pm, the delinquent and preppy girl**

Duncan stood near the barricaded door. He was leaning up against the tables.

He watched as Courtney walked up to him, a look of despondent on her face.

"You okay princess?" He asked with concern. Yes, he was feeling sorry for her. The reason, he didn't know why.

She ignored his usual introduction when they spoke and looked him square in the eyes. He looked back and he saw she was worried.

"I asked if everything's alright." He repeated.

She didn't answer.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Their eyes glowing and projecting off the other person's and back at their own. Seeing their reflection.

Eventually Duncan blinked and looked back at her and saw her continue to stare.

"I'm starting to worry." He said, looking around the room for someone to hopefully help him.

He saw Alejandro staring at them, but decided, anyone else was better. Except Chris though.

Duncan looks back into Courtney's eyes and sees they've lightened a bit. She started to blink again.

"You alright." He asks a third time.

She didn't answer with words. She answered with an action.

She grabbed him by his shirt and tightened her grip on it.

Duncan now was fearful as he cringed and closed his eyes and awaited her to punch, kick or slap him, or combo.

1:53pm

He never felt a kick, a slap, a punch, or any other agony that she thrusted on him. In fact. He didn't feel a thing for a few seconds except for the pressure on his chest from where she still gripped his shirt.

He still had his eyes pierced closed because he didn't know when a strike would come. It never did. He felt something the opposite of anguish and bad. It was a sensation of pleasure, as he felt something, cool and wonderful.

He opened his eyes to see exactly what he suspected when he felt it. He was totally thrown off by her action. He never in his life expected it. But while it was happening, he thought he'd enjoy it as he put his own action into it.

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her. She let go of his shirt and gave more passion as well. Her arms now wrapped around his back and onto his shoulders.

Lips tightened against each other. They continued and continued. Showing some deep passion, making out deeply.

Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna watched from afar.

Gwen smiled, "About time."

Leshawna and Trent agreed.

"I think their doing a better job." Leshawna pointed next to them at Dakota and Sam.

Gwen and Trent look and see Dakota and Sam giving a free for all make-out cession

**1:47pm, 1 is not better than 2**

Cody lay against the wall on the far side of the main lodge. Sierra resting her head in his chest.

She was in tremendous pain still. Her leg didn't let up or make it easy.

Cody felt bad for her to, but all he knew he could do was being there in case she needs something.

DJ was there for the same reason, just not as much as Cody. Currently the gentle giant was sitting lying facing from the other two trying to catch some Z's.

Noah walked up and observed the tech geek and stalker. If he had to say so, they looked cute together. He just realized what he said and mentally faced palmed himself.

He sat down criss cross in front of them.

Cody looked up at him and smiled. "How's Izzy?" He asked.

Noah looked from Sierra to Cody. "I'm not sure."

Cody looked and saw her talking to Harold, Brick and Cameron.

"How's she?" Noah asked, glancing down at the now no left foot.

"Alright for now." Cody said with concern. "For now anyway. I'm concerned she may be infected."

"I don't like the truth." Noah sighed, looking the tech in the eyes. "But it very well could possibly be true. No doubt about it. I know it sounds just cruel to hear, but it's a factor you need to know."

"We just got to pray I'm not." Sierra said, fully paying attention to their conversation.

Cody looked down at her and she looked back up at him. He thought she was sleeping.

He nodded with a weak smile. "Hopefully, just hopefully. It's not."

The three of them all dearly hoped so. They didn't want to lose another person. Losing Owen was devastating enough. But Sierra, heck no.

"Well, may I do some experiments, to see if I can see for sure." Noah asked.

"If you think it will help, than sure." Sierra, said, propping herself up and off of Cody. She leaned up against the wall.

Noah nodded as Cody sat by for support.

Noah got to his knees and studied her leg.

Sierra and Cody watched him work. She cringed in pain when he started to feel her ankle, he apologized and she forgave him.

She looked at Cody. "Cody, can you do me a favor?"

He nodded.

"Go get me Gwen." She asked. "Only Gwen, no one else."

Cody froze in place, wondering why on earth why she'd be wanting Gwen. The two never did see eye to eye with each other. Though they were less of enemies than in season three.

Noah had frozen as well pondering the same thing. He shrugged and placed a hand on her forehead thinking she may be going delirious. She was cool, so no fever, still no sign she was infected. Which he was grateful with, but he knew, only time would tell. He knew the symptoms and hours of the phases. He was board one day and read The Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks. He got bored one day. Hour five will be the hour that will be the deciding factor, or in other words, 4:30pm (Technically 4:28pm). If it was true after that, it would just get worse. Even though he knew the virus was always different and took various amounts of time between victims. Some in three minutes to a full day and a half.

Cody shrugged off his shock of her request and went to go get the person he was sent to get. That person being Gwen.

Sierra knew exactly why she had sent Cody to get Gwen. She had her reason, and it wasn't good one.

Noah looked at her as he sat back.

Sierra looked at other people. She saw Lightning being once again questioned by Jo and Eva about his third person speech. Something he didn't know the answer to.

"Sierra, you feeling alright." Noah asked. "Besides the pain anyway."

"Yah." Sierra assured. Looking back at him.

Noah knew there was more. "Tell Me." He insisted.

She looked at him. "Promise not to tell Cody."  
"I promise." Noah assured placing a hand on his heart.

"The reason I need Gwen." She started looking away again. "Just in case, just for the percussion. In the fact chance of me being infected and that I change. I don't want Cody to be the one."  
"You don't want him to be the one to what?" Noah questioned. A knot in his stomach.

1:50pm

Sierra looked at him, a very serious expression on her face. "I don't want him to put me down. I want Gwen to do it."

* * *

**So how was the chapter. No zombie activity though. **

**What will happen between Courtney and Duncan next? Why'd she kiss him like that?**

**What will Gwen's reaction be to what Sierra has to tell her. And why does she want Gwen of all people to do it?**

**Is Sierra infected, if so, how long does she have. If not, will she be able to walk?**

**What will Izzy do to Chris when they talk? **

**How far will Chris make it?**

**Is rescue on the way or are they all dead?**

**Who will parish next?**

**Who will live and die?**

**Stay tuned to fined out!**

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR POSITIVE FEEDBACK/COMMENTS IN A REVIEW. IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO. THANKYOU.**

**Until next time. **

**Dead: Staci, Owen**

**Alive: Izzy, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Gwen, Tyler, Trent, Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Zoey, Mike, Dakota, Sam, Dawn, Scott, Jo, Brick, Heather, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra(Maybe), Katie, Sadie, Eva, Justin, DJ, Cameron, Noah, Beth, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Lightning, B, Chris, Chef Hatchet**

**Future Arrival: Josh and Blaineley **


	4. Chapter 4: Izzy talks to Chris

**I don't own TD anything, it belongs to its rightful owners. **

**What's up peeps, another chapter of Escaping the Dead coming at yah? I know it's been a while since this was last updated. Don't worry it won't take as long again, hopefully. **

**Warning there may or may not be death, sexual content, language, or zombie activity in this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Monday June 3, 2013**

** 1:51pm**

** Noah and Sierra**

Sierra looked at him, a very serious expression on her face. "I don't want him to put me down. I want Gwen to do it."

Noah couldn't believe what he heard. Sierra actually just said this, she wanted Gwen to put her down if she changed. He looked down at her no left foot back to her face.

She followed his gaze to her foot and back to his eyes.

"Why do want _her _to do it?" He finally asked.

Sierra looked at him, but didn't answer yet. She then looked behind him and saw Cody talking with Gwen, Trent and Leshawna. Gwen looks to see Sierra looking back at them.

Noah looked to but kept talking.

Gwen sighed and nodded to Cody.

Sierra couldn't make out what they were saying, but if she had to guess, Gwen agreed to follow Cody. Because they left Leshawna and Trent and started to walk over to where she was.

Sierra then looked at Noah.

Noah looked and saw his two companions walking over. He then glanced back over at Sierra.

"Noah do me a favor?" Sierra asked.

"Sure, anything." Noah replied.

"When they get here, take Cody somewhere else." Sierra told him. "So he doesn't hear what I have to say to Gwen."

Noah nodded. "Where should I take him?" He pondered.

"Anywhere that's not here." Sierra replied. "Comeback in like five minutes."

Noah nodded and saw as Gwen and Cody walked up.

"Here she is." Cody pointed to Gwen with his thumb.

"Thanks." Sierra thanked Cody sweetly.

"How are you holding up?" Gwen asked Sierra, looking down at her stump.

"Pain, that's about it. No fever or anything anyway." Sierra replied.

"That's good." Gwen said.

"For now." Sierra added.

"Don't talk like that." Cody demanded, kneeling down next to her. "You aren't infected. Please believe that you aren't.  
"I'm trying to be positive." Sierra replied, looking at the ground. "But I can't but help but look at the worst possible scenario. Just in case, yah know."

Cody nodded, placing a hand on her cheek. "Just keep your chin up and stay positive. You do not have it. You do not have it."

Sierra looked at Noah and he nodded.

He quickly scanned the room to see what he could distract Cody with for the next ten minutes. He made a promise and secret to Sierra and he was goanna keep it.

He saw Justin having a comfortable conversation with Katie and Sadie.

Leshawna was talking to Trent, who was looking at his guitar.

Anne Maria had struck up a conversation with Ezekiel. It seemed she was forgiving him for what he did in season four. The two shared a small laugh.

Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth were a civilized conversation, mostly Lindsay just nodding her head to what Beth and Tyler were saying.

Cameron seemed to be getting over his sad state of Staci, figuring there was truly nothing he could do.

Courtney and Duncan were making out by the door, her leaning on him, and he leaning against the door.

Noah glanced at the tables against the door, the ones Courtney and Duncan were against. He saw Cody's brief case stuffed under it. He had his distraction.

He turned to Cody. "Cody, let's go get your money."  
Cody looked up at him and then he saw his brief case lying under the table. The only thing keeping the doors closed and those creatures out.

"I think I'll stay here with Sierra." Cody said shaking his head. "She may need me."  
"Gwen's here." Sierra said. "Plus there's something I need to talk to her about."  
"I can't." Cody disagreed. "Whatever you need to say, go ahead."

"Please Cody." Sierra begged him. "Go with Noah and get your money. I wanna see it."  
"Are you sure you'll be fine until I get back." Cody asked, worriedly, as he got to his feet.

"Positive." Sierra said flashing him a smile.

Cody nodded, but didn't smile back. "I'll be right back." He promised.

"Alrighty." Sierra said, as she watched Cody go with Noah.

When they left she turned her attention to Gwen.

"So what your question?" Gwen asked, looking at her.

Sierra patted the floor next to her. "Sit." She said.

Gwen looked worried, whatever she had to talk about must be serious. She did as she was told and sat down.

Sierra looked over at Cody and Noah, she also saw Courtney and Duncan making out.

"So you still with Duncan or is he with Courtney again?" Sierra asked.

Gwen just looked at her for a moment before answering, she turned and could see the make out cession.

"There just going through a moment." Gwen replied, turning back to Sierra. "Who knew the world was goanna end. She's probably just doing what she thinks is best, who knows when any of will, you know."

Sierra nodded to show she understood.

"But that's not what you wanted to talk to me about is it?" Gwen guessed.

"No, no it's not." Sierra said. "I don't know how much longer I have." She said looking down at her ankle.

"You said you'll be fine." Gwen said surprised, pointing her thumb at Cody.

"I said that to keep him com." Sierra said, looking Gwen straight in the eyes. "For all I know I could be infected."

Gwen crawled forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have to look on the positive side. If not for your sake but for Cody's. Please, you will be okay. You are not infected."

"I'm just taking the persuasions just in case." Sierra countered, feeling the sympathy that Gwen was giving her. "That's why I need a favor."

"What?" Gwen asked nervously, retracting her hand.

Sierra looked at the wall clock to see what time it was. 1:55pm.

She turns back to Gwen. "If I do change, I want you to put me out of my misery."

Gwen gasped. "You want me to end everything?" She basically repeated.

"Yes." Sierra confirmed. "You're the only one I know who will have what it takes to do it. Plus I may not of liked you that much before, but throughout this season, I saw I was wrong. You like Cody for who he is, even if he does hit on yah more than he should. So I know I can trust you to do the job, I don't trust anyone else."

"I still don't fully get why you want me to do it." Gwen said, still shocked that Sierra chose her.

"Preferably I don't want Cody to do it." Sierra said. "When he sees me get worse…"

"If you get worse." Gwen interrupted.

"I know he'll want to do it himself." Sierra continued. "So I'm begging you do it."

"I don't know." Gwen replied, looking away.

Sierra reached over and grabbed her hands and held them in hers. "Please Gwen. I trust you now." She peered deeply into Gwen's eyes.

"Okay, I will." Gwen promised. "Even though I'm still not 100% sure why you chose me."

"Thank you." Sierra replied.

"What if I'm not around at the time?" Gwen asked.

"I've been thinking of a couple other people." Gwen replied. "If you truly don't want to do it, they I want either Duncan, Chef, or Noah to do it. But you're my first pick."  
Gwen nodded. "Should I tell them?"

"No, not yet." Sierra relied. "Thanks for sitting and listening."  
"You're welcome." Gwen replied. "I truly hope you are not infected. I don't wish this on anyone, even my worst enemies." She looked at Heather and Alejandro when she said this.

"Ditto." Sierra replied.

"One more thing." Sierra added.

Gwen looked at her.

"Don't tell Cody about our conversation." Sierra comely pleaded with the Goth.

Gwen nodded she wouldn't.

Just then Cody and Noah come back, the former holding his brief case. There were some blood stains on it from the bashing he did with it earlier.

"How you holding up?" Cody asked Sierra.

"My pains seems to have ceased a bit." Sierra replied, holding her ankle.

Noah locked eyes with hers. "So did you and Gwen talk?"  
"We did." Sierra replied.

Gwen stood up. "Thanks for the insight on leopards." She said.

Sierra looked back at her confused for a moment and then she smiled and got what she was talking about. "You're welcome." She replied back.

"So you're all set." Cody said sitting down beside her, setting his brief case to the side.

"Yeah." Sierra replied, grabbed the tech geek around his neck and pulling him in a hug.

Gwen smiled before returning back to Leshawna and Trent.

"So your leg is fine then?" Noah asked.

"As much as it will be." Sierra replied, letting Cody go.

Cody grabbed his suitcase back and showed it to Sierra, who smiled.

Noah decided he'd see how Izzy was, he hadn't heard any screaming so Chris must still be alive.

**1:52pm, leaning against the metal kitchen slider divider**

Chef Hatchet had his arms crossed as he kept an eye on things. Making sure everyone stayed quiet and com, furthermore, the doors stayed shut.

Brick comes walking up to him. "Hey Chef." He greeted.

"Hey." Chef greeted back, doing a small wave. "Whatcha need?"

Brick fished his cell phone out. "I was just wondering if we should, you know, call for help?"

Chef forgot about these kids cell phones. The main lodge didn't have any, so he didn't even think of them as an option.

"Sure, go ahead." Chef said, leaning off of the metal slider.

Brick nodded and flipped it open. "How do you make calls with these again?" He asked Chef. "Is it the green or red button?"

Chef shrugged, he didn't have any idea how to use cell phones, he's never owned one.

"Here, let me see that." Bridgette suggested. "I know how to work them."  
Brick handed it to her.

She looked at the number of bars he had and wasn't surprised when she saw there were none.

"We're not goanna be able to call for help." She sadly informed.

"Why not?" Chef demanded.

"Because there aren't any bars." Bridgette replied, showing him the phone and pointing to the spot where the bars were supposed to be.

Chef just scratched his head and looked at it, not really understanding what she was saying. He pushed it away.

Bridgette gave it back to Brick who gave it away.

"I know you wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Chef sighed. "So looks like we'll have to wait."

Brick nodded and walked away.

"Chef I have a question?" Bridgette asked.

Chef looked at her to notify he was ready to answer.

1:54pm

Bridgette was wanting to ask this question for some time, but never really found a way to ask it.

"Are you…" She tried to say. "DJ's father." She quickly covered her mouth to show she really didn't mean for that to slip out. She looked at Chef to see him looking back at her with wide eyes, surprised that she actually asked that.

She waited for a response but all she got was silence for a few seconds.

He sighed and unfolded his arms. "You want to know the answer?"

She silently shook her head yes.

He nodded. "It's true, DJ is my son."  
"That's why you helped him in season 2." Bridgette said, putting 2 and 2 together.

Chef nodded. "I saw he wasn't like me. So I wanted to toughen him up. I should have known he was nice and weak. I was the same way at his age."  
"Does he know?" Bridgette asked.

"No." Chef replied. "And don't tell him. I will." Chef then quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"I just had a feeling." Bridgette shrugged.

"Does anyone else have this feeling?" Chef asked, looking around.

"I don't think so." Bridgette replied. "Does Chris?"

"No and I don't want him to." Chef said. "So just keep it between me and yourself."  
Bridgette nodded. "I think I'll go see what Geoff's up to."  
Chef nodded as he looked to see what DJ was doing. He was still asleep near Cody and Sierra.

**1:52pm, corner closest to kitchen door**

**Izzy and Chris**

Chris sat hunched in the corner looking at the floor boards. He had his knees up under his chin.

He hears footsteps coming his way. He didn't even bother look up to see who it was. "Whoever you are just go away?" He grunted.

The person just walked up and waited for him to look up.

Chris groaned and looked up. "I told you to go away." He sees its Izzy and instantly regrets saying it. He cowers even more and presses his back as far as he could against the wall, in other words he barely moved anywhere.

Izzy sat down in front of him. She just looked him over. Seeing how frightened he was, showed maybe he did regret doing it. Mostly because of how much trouble he was in, now.

"What are you goanna do to me?" Chris asked.

Izzy just sat quiet and didn't answer.

This made Chris even more nervous. She was probably thinking which way would be best to make his death slow and painful.

Chris thought it may be better to apologize with all the best intentions before she opened up a can of blank whoop on him.

"Izzy." Chris sputtered. "If it means anything. I am truly sorry for the despicable crime I committed out there. I'm sorry. I honestly did not mean to sacrifice Owen for my own self."

Izzy remained quiet, letting all this sink in.

Chris once again was pure nervous as he awaited her words or actions or a combo.

"Chris." Izzy finally spoke. "I do not like what you did. But he past is the past and I cannot change it. I just wish you would have thought of someone beside yourself."  
Chris nods and is surprised she isn't goanna kill him.

She stands up and is about to walk away. She turns and glares at the host. He cringes as he looks at her.

"If it happens again." She warned. "The zombies will be your best friend compared to me."

Chris nodded nervously as she walked away.

**1:56pm the kitchen**

Leshawna was browsing through the cabinets trying to find something to eat. She couldn't find anything. The cabinets were empty, the ones that hadn't been used for window bars. If she and her group were goanna be here for a while before the military was supposedly comes, then they'd need food.

"Psst. Anyone there."  
Leshawna spins around looking for who said that. She doesn't see anyone.

"Who's that?" She demands.

"I repeat is anyone there."

"Where are you?" Leshawna asks getting nervous.

"I repeat for the final time, is anyone there." A male voice repeated.

"I repeat, who's there." Leshawna, said taking a spoon off the nearest counter and holding out in front of her, like a weapon.

"Let me have that?" A female voice said angrily. "Chef, Chris, are you there."  
This voice was very familiar to Leshawna, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Leshawna did you call my name." Chef called from the kitchen doorway.

Leshawna shook her head no.

"I thought I heard my name?" Chef shrugged. "Must be hearing things."

"No, I heard it to." Leshawna corrected him, as she continued to look around.

"Chris, Chef, someone, pick up." The female voice continued.

Chef entered the room and started to shuffle things on the table. He found what he was looking for. A two way radio, a walkie talkie in other words.

He spun the red dial on the side and talked into it.

Leshawna just sat back and watched.

"Blaineley, is that you?" Chef asked into the walkie.

"Yeah, about time someone answered." Blaineley snorted from the other end. "We have a major situation."  
"Let me guess, dead freaks." Chef grunted, putting a hand on the table.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Blaineley questioned.

"Chris, me, and the campers are trapped in the main lodge, surrounded by them." Chef answered. "Sadly we lost Staci and Owen before we could all make it."  
Blaineley was quiet for a moment.

"We're on our way to rescue you." Blaineley answered, after a few seconds. "Stay there, like you have a choice."  
"You're being awfully nice." Chef said impressed.

"Unfortunately a zombie filled world is safer in numbers." Blaineley said.

Chef just smiled. "So how long do we have to wait?"  
Blaineley was once again quiet.

"How long?" Chef repeated.

"We're calculating." Blaineley responded.

"We." Chef spoke.

"Yeah, Josh is here with me." Blaineley responded. "We should be there in 10 minutes."  
"Good." Chef said happily, because they would soon be gone. "We'll be on the roof waiting."  
"Rodger that." Blaineley responded. "We'll be arriving in a helicopter, so I hope no one's goanna be afraid to climb."

"They won't." Chef assured, as he set the walkie in his pocket.

Leshawna looked at him weird. "How we supposed to get to the roof?" She questioned.

"I'll think of something." Chef assured her.

**1:59pm**

_**Shattering Glass, Someone Screams,**_

**Well that's it for now. Until next time.**

**Remember to leave your comments in a review.**

**Alive: Everyone but Staci and Owen**

**Dead: Staci and Owen**

**Future Arrivals: Blaineley and Josh**

**Next Update: Dawn's World Tour**

_**Zombie Moans**_


	5. Chapter 5: Chris Strikes Again

**I don't own TD anything, it belongs to its rightful creators back in Canada.**

**What's up people, here's another chapter. A longer one. **

**Here are some story shoutouts. They are all a must read if you haven't already.**  
**Total Drama Chaos by Knifez R Us**

**Total Drama World Tour by Ferguson97**

**Total Drama-Destiny of the Crown by DSJess**

**Warning there may or may not be death, sexual content, language, or zombie activity in this chapter. Warning three of the four are in this chapter.**

* * *

**Monday, June 3, 2013, 1:56pm**

** Noah and Izzy **

Noah had just came back from talking with Sierra and Cody. Her words still lingering on his mind. He didn't even notice Izzy walk up to him. He looked at her.

She looked back, she seemed to look a bit better than she did.

"So how'd it go?" Noah asked, looking at Chris, whom of which, was huddling his knees, in the corner closest to the kitchen doorway.

Izzy gazed at him as well, before looking back at Noah.

"I said, if he tries his stunt again. I will kill him." Izzy replied.

Noah nodded. "So what now?" He asked.

Izzy shrugged. "I don't know. Wait for rescue I guess."

Noah guessed that was all they could do, so they both sat down and just listened to everyone else.

**1:57pm, Beauty Twins**

Justin had sat and talked about different things with both Katie and Sadie, before, he excused himself.

He walked over and sat down next to Eva. She was listening to her MP3 player, with her earbuds in and the music set on low.

She glanced up from it to see Justin sitting in front of her. She took her earbuds out. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

Justin shuttered a bit from her cold question.

"Just wanted to thank you again." Justin replied.

"You already did." Eva said, switching hands her MP3 player was in.

Justin shrugged. "I just thought I'd do it again." He said. "Who knows, when we'll have to leave. And i just wanted you to know how appreciated of how I am."  
"Yeah, yeah." Eva snorted. "I saved your life. You'd be dead right now, if I hadn't."

Justin nodded and sighed. "Well, you seem to not give a care much. But thanks to that save, I'm a new person."  
Eva quirked her unibrow. "How?"  
"For instance, I just talked non stop to Katie and Sadie about glitter and stickers. And..." He points a finger in the air, "I didn't scream at her when Sadie punched me in the eye."

"It seems you sound pretty proud of your knew self." Eva noticed, crossing her arms.

Justin smiled but didn't answer. He feels a tap on his shoulder.

He turns and sees Katie and Sadie standing there.

"Can you come back?" Sadie asked.

"We really miss your company." Katie added.

Justin smiled again and nodded. "Sure." He stood up. "Bye." He said to Eva.

Eva didn't wave by or say a response as she watched him walk back with his new friends. She simply put her ear buds back in and listened to music.

**1:57pm, Courtney and Duncan **

Courtney continued to lean against her former better half, as the two make out, as they leaned against the table.

She ran a hand threw his Mohawk, as she continued to give him lip pleasure.

Eventually, after what seemed like a while, she separated from him. She stood in silence looking at him.

He looked back, pondering what her next move would be. For some reason he guessed it would be bad, so he covered his unmentionables just in case.

"So what was that for?" He asked.

Finally she spoke. "I just feel we should be together in these times." She replied.

He let this sink in.  
Before he could answer, she leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

He goes wide eyed, as she leans back.

"Are you serious?" He asks, hoping she was.

She shakes her head no.

Duncan looked down at her stomach and saw no changes.

"How far along?" He asked.

She didn't answer, she just walked away, leaving him gasping for an answer.

**1:58pm, Lightning**

Lightning was bored as he rested against he barred up window. He was a bit annoyed with several things. One, Jo and Eva hadn't stopped questioning why he spoke third person, an answer he didn't know. Second, these stupid zombies had to come and rule the world.

"Stupid undead." He pouted.

He turned around and glanced out the window. He saw several zombies coming in and out of view. Billy the Intern was near the latrines. Staci was down on the beach. There was no sign of Owen.

Lightning shrugged.

** 1:59pm, (S**_**hattering Glass, Someone Screams, Zombie Moans)**_

Just then a zombie dressed as an intern, walked up to the glass and peered in at Lightning.

Lightning let out a low gasp as he saw the yellow stained eyes starring back at him.

"What's wrong, jock strap?" Jo questioned as she sat not to far away.

Lightning slowly turned his head toward her and pointed his finger to the window.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so. There out the..."  
The zombie punches a hole into the glass, shattering it as it falls to the ground.

Jo gasps as she see the hand reach in and grab a hold of Lightning's neck. There was such pressure on his neck, blood started to slowly ooze down onto his jersey, from the zombies fingers digging so hard.

He screamed and panicked as he scratched at the hand, which has its death grip on. Blood starts to spurt out his mouth, as he chokes on it.

Jo doesn't know what to do as she quickly backs away, paralyzed with fear to do anything else.

Everyone hears the glass and turn to see Lightning trying to stay alive, as the hand tried to pull him threw the window. The wood on the window, prevented this.

Chef and Leshawna come running in from the kitchen, him still clutching the walkie.

Chef looks around looking for the scream and see it was Lightning, he gasps when he sees the hand strangling him.

He races over, not really sure what to do, he quickly stuffs the walkie in his pocket.

"Someone help him." Jo panics.

Lightning continued to cough up blood as he some how was staying with alive.

Chef grabbed the zombies arm and tried to yank it off of Lightning's neck.

No such luck in getting it off.

Everyone else around had their eyes on the action from what they were doing. Even DJ who was now awake.

Cody was wide eyed in terror as was everyone else. He looked at Sierra.

Sierra just had her eyes on it, feeling fear creep all over her, she had her leg cut off because of them. Now, she watched as a fellow teammate had his throat torn apart.

"Someone please help him." She begged, looking around.

Chef continued the assault of tug o war, and he was losing.

Lightning soon lost consciousness and faded away.

Chef looked at him and panicked. "NOOOO." He screamed. "I said, I'm not goanna lose no one else. And I mean it."

Chef lets go looking around for something useful.

Trent was standing near by with his guitar, looking at the chaos unfolding in front of him. Gwen stood feeling the same, next to him. For the moment she forgot about her conversation with Sierra.

Chef grabbed the musicians guitar. "Sorry, pretty boy, but I need this."  
Trent was frozen in terror to even reply.

Chef turned back to the zombie arm, trying to pull it's dinner out the hole it made.

He brings the guitar over his head and down upon the arm. Not enough to break the arm but enough to loosen its grip on Lightning's neck.

The arm retracted back outside, dropping Lightning hard onto the floor.

Chef looks around and quickly grabs the pillow case from Sierra's leg and stuffed it in the hole.

1:03pm, _Pound, pound, pound_

Chef panics again as he looks around and sees dark shadowy figures pounding against the windows and doors. The tables started to shake.

"Brick, Duncan, Eva, pressure against the tables." Chef ordered, pointing at the tables.

They listened and did as they were told and leaned against the tables, making sure the doors would stay secured closed.

The latter of the three, having his own thoughts to worry about, especially now.

Chef knelt down by the lifeless Lightning. He put his ear to the athletic overachievers chest to see if he had a heart beat.

Jo stood up and walked over. "Is he alive?" She asked worriedly.

Chef leaned back up and sadly shook his head no.

Chef stood up. "Looks like we lost another one."  
Everyone gasps at the news.

"What do we do now?" Cameron panics, grabbing his head in emphasis.

"We don't have to wait much longer." Chef informed them as he took his walkie back out.

"How?" Some asked in union.

"Blaineley and Josh are on their way here." Chef replied, looking down at the lifeless body.

"Doesn't she hate us?" Geoff asked.

Chef ignored the question. "Apparently, what I feared most has come true. The entire continent is infected, maybe even the entire world."  
Everyone's hearts just sank upon hearing this news. Their worst fears now just realized.

"So how long?" Gwen asked.

Chef put the walkie to his mouth and spoke into it. "Josh, Blaineley. You there."

Everyone listened as he got static and after about 10 seconds someone answered.

"Josh here." He said. "How are you all holding up?"  
"Not to good." Chef replied. "We just lost another one."

"Who? How?" Josh asked back, sounding scared.

"One of them reached through the window and killed Lightning." Chef replied. "How much longer til your here?"

Josh was quiet for a few moments before answering.

"Five minutes." Josh replied.

"You better hurry." Chef added. "This commotion disturbed them and now their more riled up than before."

"Got it." Josh said. "Just sit tight."  
Chef put the walkie away and looked around.

"And how do you suppose we escape with all exits currently blocked?" Heather growled.

"I'll come up with something." Chef replied, sounding not to sure of it.

Heather just looked worriedly at Alejandro, who had the same expression, as he looked back at her.

"Okay guys." Chef ordered. "Blaineley and Josh will be here soon, so pack whatever you have and get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Jo asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Chef looked at her. "Get ready for an escape." He said.

"Where do we escape to?" Jo questioned.

"The roof." Chef replied pointing to the ceiling.

Jo still didn't understand how they were goanna get up there. The porch was covered in the dead and there was no back door. She shrugged, hoping maybe he'd come up with something. She walked away.

Everyone just hoped the same thing and went about seeing other stuff.

Chef just sighs, as he looks down at the dead teen.

"You okay." Gwen asked him.

Chef looked at her, then back down at Lightning. His eyes were open. Chef did the proper thing and closed them.

"I'll be fine." He assured the Goth. "Just wish it didn't happen." He sighed again.

Gwen placed a hand on the cooks back. "You did your best. There was nothing you could done better."

Chef nodded, but knew it didn't help much. He looked over and saw Trent standing next to Gwen. "Here." He handed the guitar back.

"Uh, thanks." Trent appreciated awkwardly. He looked and saw it was cracked. "I won't be needing it anymore anyway."

Chef shrugged.

Trent just set it against the wall. He would miss this guitar, he had since he was nine.

Gwen looked back. "Maybe, we'll find a new one." She said trying to bring up his spirits.

He smiled back. "Perhaps, we will."  
Chef watched them, as a light bulb turned on in his head. He knew how they would escape to the roof. He didn't personally like the idea, but it was all he had. He then looked over at Sierra, and started to think how she would move around.

He looked at the wall clock.

1:08pm

3 and half hours he thought. This is the amount of time Sierra has before the second stage of the virus would take effect. 3 and a half hours until he would know for sure if she was infected or not. But then again, it could be sooner.

He looked down at Lightning's body. Would he reanimate, since, he his brain hasn't been destroyed yet.

Chef didn't really have time to think about that, he walked over to Sierra, Cody, and DJ.

Gwen looked at her and was wondering herself how she would be able to escape. With only one leg, it would make things most difficult. Then she remembered the request she had made with her.

** 1:09pm, the door**

Brick, Duncan, and Eva were having some trouble holding the doors closed with the tables. The zombies weight against them proved to be almost greater.

Courtney walks up to them. "Can I be of assistance?"  
"Yes, please." Brick pleaded, as he held his own.

Duncan shook his head no. "No, we can manage."  
"But it looks like you're having trouble." Courtney pointed out.

"NO." Duncan repeated through clenched teeth.

"Come on Duncan." Eva growled. "We're losing this war. We need help."  
"I know." Duncan said, as he felt the doors grow weaker.

"Let me help." Courtney pleaded.

"NO." Duncan screamed at her menacingly.

Courtney was thrown back by this, as she took a step back.

"Go get Geoff or Scott or someone then." Duncan added. "Quick."  
Courtney nodded as she turned to see who she could fine. Surprised, Duncan would raise his voice like that at her.

1:10pm

Courtney came back with both Jo and Scott.

"Help us." Brick pleaded.

"Got it Brick for Brains." Jo joked with him as she and Scott helped.

"Are you sure you don't need me as well." Courtney asked.

"Positive." Duncan assured.

**1:08pm, Dawn and Cameron**

Cameron was now almost over Staci, still feeling a bit of regret that he couldn't have saved. He remembered being the closest one to her when she was attacked.

He was looking down at the lifeless body of Lightning.

Season 4, him and the one who lie dead before him. A battle of the ages, where it came down to the line. He won with just that last split second.

Dawn walked up to him and could sense the sorrow in him.

"He's in a better place now." She assured him.

He just kept his eyes trained on his once rival.

Dawn looked down at him as well, not knowing of what to say next.

**1:10pm, Cody and Sierra**

Sierra's leg was starting to go numb, as she was starting to feel nothing. The pain seemed to have ceased, for now.

She felt her leg and could still feel it but not that much.

Cody looked down at it. "How is your leg?"

"Numb." Sierra replied. "I guess it's a sign I'm doing better."

"I hope." Cody said, rubbing her shoulder.

She deeply appreciated his concern. But she didn't want to tell him, was she could feel it. And that it wasn't getting better, it was getting worse by the second.

She sees Chef coming up to them.

"How you three holding up?" He asked.

"Fine." Cody replied. "Sierra said, she feels numbness."

"At least there's no pain." Chef said. "We need to figure how to move yah."

Cody and Sierra look at each other unsure.

"I could carry her." Cody offered to Chef, pointing to his back. "On my back or something."

Chef shook his head. "You're to scrawny. I need someone else." He had his eyes on DJ when he said this.

DJ pointed to himself.

"Me?" He asked.

"Are you up to it?" Chef asked, a bit concerned he may not be.

DJ didn't know himself, but decided he needed to find the courage to. "I'll try my best."

"Good." Chef said impressed. "You better get her on your back now, we have to leave ASAP. I leave her life in your hands."

DJ nodded.

"How?" Cody questioned.

"Leave that to me." Chef responded, walking away.

Cody and DJ stood up and looked at Sierra.

**1:11pm, middle of the room**

Chef put a finger to his mouth and whistled to get everyone's attention.

Everyone stops what they were doing and looked at him, except for the five guarding the doors.

Chef noticed the banging had ceased and it was quiet outside, except for a humming sound.

"Chef, where are yah." Blaineley asked through the walkie.

Chef fished it out of his pocket and talked into it. "We're still inside."

"Well, we're here." Blaineley said. "You need to come out and now. We'll lower a ladder."

"Is the copter big enough for us all." Gwen asked into it, as Chef held it.

"It will be a tight squeeze, but yes." Blaineley replied. "We're hovering over the roof, so hurry. Don't know how much longer we can stay like this."  
"Are there any ghouls on the roof." Chef asked.

"No but there are a couple on the porch." Blaineley responded.

Chef nodded. "We're coming out."  
"Gotcha." Blaineley said.

Chef put the walkie back in his pocket.

"Everyone packed." Chef asked.

"Not like we really had anything." Noah replied. "So yes."

"Good." Chef replied.

"So what's your plan to escape." Noah asked as he stepped forward.

"I have a plan." Chef replied. He looked threw the cracks in the window the wood didn't take up. He saw a total of three zombies on the deck the others were else where.

One of them was Owen.

"We need to open the doors." Chef said turning back to them. "We exit and use one of the tables as a barricaded the stairs. We kill the four ghouls on deck. Then one at a time climb to the roof and climb the ladder to rescue."

"Sounds like an adventure." Noah said sarcastically.

"If it must be done, then it will be." Izzy added, with a sigh.

"But that's not all." Chef said, lowering his eyes to the body in front of him. "We use him as a distraction."

Some gasp.

"Is there a better distraction." Cameron hoped.

"Unless you want one of us to do it instead." Chef asked.

Everyone's eyes instantly turned to Chris who was now standing but still in the corner.

"What, no." Chris begged, waving his outstretched hands.

Chef sighed. "We ain't using him."

"Dang it." Leshawna snapped her fingers.

Chris glares at her but does nothing.

"We're goanna use Lightning's body. It's still fresh." Chef said the truth.

Some sighed in having to use a fellow contestant. He may have been a bit a of pain, but he certainly didn't deserve what happened to him.

**1:15pm**

Duncan, Jo, Scott, and Brick moved a table to the side. Then Eva, Geoff, and Justin prepared to push the second one out the door on command to block the stairs.

Courtney offering her help many times was denied Duncan.

Gwen had one door and Noah had the other prepared to open them.

Chef, Harold, Izzy, and Cody were ready to do combat with the four ghouls outside.

"Everyone ready." Chef asked.

"Seeing as your armed with only your hands, you have to be." Noah pointed out.

"How about you three?" He said to DJ and Sierra.

"Sure." DJ responded as he held Sierra behind him.

With that the bookworm and Goth opened the doors and the said four stormed out.

Eva, Geoff, and Duncan started their trudge to push the table out.

**1:16pm**

As soon as Chef exited, he looked up and saw and heard a giant looking copter hovering above the main lodge.

He leaned back into the lodge, "Come out and start exiting to the roof."

Everyone nodded.

"Gwen make sure everyone is accounted for." He also ordered.

Gwen nodded.

Chef ran back out.

**1:17pm, Harold**

Harold ran up to the first one. He whistled and got its attention.

The zombie turned around and growled at him.

Harold took out his numb chucks and started to swirl them around his head.

This did not intimidate the intern zombie as it came charging.

Harold swung the nun chucks down and clonked the zombie in the head. It staggered backward but didn't cause it damage.

The zombie just came staggering back.

Harold swung again, but missed.

The zombie swung at him and Harold countered by leaning backward, like he did in the dodgeball game.

He then came back with an upper cut to the underside of the zombies chin with such force it fell to the ground. Harold took this as his chance knelt down, grabbed the zombies head, and smashed the zombies head into the deck floor.

Once, twice, three times, it was down and out.

Harold fist pumped.

He turned to see Cody bash his in the head with his suitcase, winning his one on one match.

**1:17pm, Izzy**

Izzy saw as Chef quickly dispatched his.

Izzy was left with hers and hers alone. Luckily no more would be able to come because Eva, Jo and Geoff blocked the entrance off with the table.

"You want help with this one." Eva asked her.

"No, I gotta do it." Izzy sighed as she watched the zombie approach them.

"If you say so." Eva snorted, walking away.

Izzy watched her before turning back to the zombie.

If only it was any other one. It had to be this one. She'd prefer, Staci, Billy the Intern, anyone else. But she thought if someone had to put this one down, it be her and her alone.

Izzy feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see Duncan. She looked at his hand and saw his pocket knife.

Izzy took it and refaced Owen, the zombie.

She sighed, somewhat regretting what she was goanna do.

"Owen." She called.

He moaned in response.

"I'm sorry for this." Izzy apologized raising the knife in the air.

Just as she's about to bring it down, she finds she is unable to do it. "I can't do it." She lowers her arm, and drops the knife.

She just stands their not moving like before.

"Izzy, kill him." Cody yelled, as he watched from a far. He saw Owen lunge forward at the non moving girl.

"Izzy." Several people scream in union.

** 1:19pm**

Owen lunges forward and grabs Izzy around her shoulders and picks her clear off the ground.

Everyone in viewing sight could only watch as Owen sunk his pearly red teeth into Izzy's skull.

** 1:20pm**

Owen would have bitten into the red heads cranium, but he didn't.

Someone quickly grabbed the knife where Izzy dropped it and placed it into the back of Owen's head, causing the big guy to lose his grip on Izzy. She fell to her feet, as she watched her ex, fall over, not moving permantely dead.

Izzy looked to see her savior holding the blood soaked tip knife, behind the fallen Owen. Izzy's savior was Noah.

She just stood there, as she looked down at her now dead ex. She seems to have drifted back to her state. One of her past memories with Owen. Her first encountering with the big guy, meeting him on the dock of shame when they first arrived at the island, when they agreed on if lunch should be soon.

Her eyes drifted to the dock of shame. Only a few intern zombies were walking around it. One of them fell into the lake.

Noah walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Iz." He asked.

No response.

**1:21pm, table**

Duncan, Eva, and Geoff had in the mean time placed the table perfectly on the stairs so no zombie could get by it. Didn't mean it would stay long together, because the zombies were already trying to get through it.

"We better hurry dudes." Geoff warned, as he saw them.

"On the double." Duncan added, as he and Geoff both scrambled away from the table stairs.

Eva just rolled her eyes as she walked away.

**1:21pm, Lightning **

Scott, Jo, and Brick took the task of taking Lightning's body out.

Jo was feeling the most upset about it. Even though they weren't really even close, she still hated to use a him as a distraction.

Brick can see this.

"Jo." Brick called.

Jo looked at him.

"It will be okay." Brick promised.

Jo didn't respond as they got to the railing.

"On three." Scott suggested.

Brick and Jo nodded.

"Uuuggghhh."

Jo, Brick and Scott stop in mid movement.

Their eyes move to the dead face of Lightning.

A twitch, a low moan. Lightning starts to fidget.

"Quickly." Scott says, as the three of them put on a burst of speed.

Lightning starts to move more and more as he is starting to become to much to handle.

Scott, Jo, and Brick raise him over their heads and throw him overboard, him groaning all the way down.

The three of them sigh a breath of relief.

Scott peers over the side and could see Lightning stand up and try to reach up and grab him.

"Guys come on." Gwen called. She was now on the roof.

The three of them turned and saw Zoey, Dawn, Mike and B already safe in the helicopter (in that order). With Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler climbing the rope ladder, which swayed.

They ran back. Everyone was there with exception of Noah and Izzy.

Izzy was still in shock.

Noah snapped his fingers and saw that didn't work.

He looked down at Owen, then a thought popped into his mind.

Chef comes walking up.

"What's taking so long?" He demanded.

"Izzy froze up again." Noah responded as he knelt down, and looked Owen over trying to find something.

Chef looked her over. "I've seen this before."

"You have?" Noah questioned looking at him, for a brief second.

"Yeah." Chef replied, wiping a hand in her face. "She will only get better over time."

Noah turned back to Owen and saw what he was looking for. "And this just might help the process." He smiled, showing Chef a gold locket necklace.

Chef took it from him and clicked it open. It showed a picture of Izzy hugging Owen, the two were smiling and laughing, as it looked. It was from Japan, when him, her, Noah, Tyler, and Alejandro chose their props for the commercial.

Chef smiled. "Those two were the weirdest couple back then." He said.

"Plus they seemed right." Noah added, taking it back.

"Well, give it to her." Chef ordered her. "We leave soon." He turns and points to the helicopter. Dakota, Sam, Cameron were now safe.

_**Break, Crack, Crack**_

Chef looks to see the table they used as a barrier was now in pieces. He goes wide eyed.

"Actually put it away." He ordered, grabbing the crazy red head around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder.  
Noah turned and saw zombies storming onto the porch. "I must agree with yah." He said frightened, stuffing the locket in his pocket.

The two dashed to the entrance.

"We need to move." Chef ordered.

The only people not on the roof were Gwen, Izzy, Noah, Chef, Ezekiel, DJ, Courtney, Duncan, and Sierra.

They all turned and saw zombie Staci leading the horde.

"Hurry." Chef ordered, raising Izzy over his shoulder by her elbows.

Said red head was still off in her memories, which were so strong she didn't feel anything. Her current memory, making out with Owen after he won the million in season 1.

Brick and Jo lifted her up.

"Someone help me with her." Duncan panicked, pointing to Courtney.

"Here, give me your hand." Harold demanded, lowering his.

"Duncan you should go first." Courtney insisted.

"No way." Duncan said, shaking his head.

"I insist." Courtney said stepping out of the way.

"Guys, just pick." Chef ordered. He had helped Ezekiel and Noah onto the roof.

Duncan grabbed Courtney and hoisted her up. Courtney was surprised as she grabbed a hold of Harold's hand.

Duncan got underneath and pushed her up as Harold pulled. "Careful." Duncan warned.

Courtney gasped as she felt pressure on her butt. But Harold proved to be stronger than he looked and did the second half, and helped her up.

She quickly turned around on her knees and looked down at him. "Your next."  
She lowered a hand.

"No, not yet." Duncan said.

**1:23pm**

Chef had raced back inside and came back out with a shotgun. He poised it and started to obliterate the ones who came closest. Staci, dead, permantely. Billy the Intern, dead, permantely.

He turned back and saw DJ and Gwen having trouble with Sierra.

"We need help." Gwen said, arms growing weak.

Cody, and Bridgette were doing their best to pull her up. It seemed impossible for them.

Duncan came running over doing his best.

Gwen smiled at him. "You seemed to be losing your street rep." She joked.

Duncan smiled back at her as he tried his best to help lift. Slowly but efficiently they were getting her to safety. "Guess, I am." He replied.

A few second later, she was safe with Cody and Bridgette.

"Thought we lost you." Cody sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm not dead yet." Sierra promised with a smile.

Cody couldn't help but smile as well. Even with the thought of what she said lingering on his mind.

**1:24pm**

Duncan turned to Gwen. Your next.

Gwen shrugged and held her hands up for Bridgette and Leshawna to help her up.

**1:25pm, **_**click, click, click**_

DJ and Duncan had just finished helping Gwen up and looked at Chef. He was batting away the zombies with his shot gun.

"Hurry." Chef said, after he made a small space between himself and the walkers.

He walked over and grabbed Duncan by the back of his shirt and easily tossed him over and onto the roof.

He landed with a hard thud, skidding as he landed. "Uh, thanks." He said appreciative, as his lower half was still in mid air.

Courtney and Gwen both crawl up to him.

"Are you okay?" They ask in union.

He leans back to a sitting position and looks at both of them. "Yeah, should be."

He didn't have much time as DJ came and landed on him next.

**1:26pm**

Chef put his back to the roof and saw the zombies coming closer, closer, and closer.

Brick and Geoff lowered their arms and hoisted the cook up to safety. It took all their breath, but they did it.

Chef lay on his back, letting his heart rest again.

He gets up on his knees and sees whose still on the roof.

"Wow, we have a lot of people here." Chef noticed.

"If we send more than three people at a time, the ladder will sway." Gwen informed him. "Causing it to sway over them." She points to the zombie horde trying to scale the wall.

Chef nodded. He got a head count of who was left. Alejandro, Heather, Chris, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Scott, Brick, Jo, Izzy, Trent, Bridgette, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Cody, Leshawna, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Gwen, Sierra, and himself.

"26." Chef informed them. "26 of us still have to climb. F**K!"  
"We'll make it." Geoff said trying to enlighten the mood.

Chef nodded, he had to stay com.

"I'm actually surprised the roof is holding all our weight." Chef noticed, patting it with his hand.

**1:28pm, **_**Creak**_

Chef's eyes go wide with fright. "We have to get you up there now."  
They heard it to and knew he was right.

"Wonder twins, go." Chef ordered.

"What about me?" Chris complained. "I'm way more important then any of them."  
Chef glared at him. "You will have to wait you turn."

Chris just pouted in the corner.

"Can we just use him as bait?" Leshawna asked curiously.

"As much as I want to, we can't." Chef replied, eyes on the host.

Katie and Sadie were now safe. Soon after, Justin, Scott, Eva, and Leshawna were safe.

"Someone has to help her up." Chef pointed to Sierra.

"Me, I can do it." Cody offered.

"No." Chef said. "DJ, you have to do it again."  
"On it." DJ said with courage that surprised him and Chef together.

Chef nodded. "Time to climb."

Sierra nodded.

"Why we bringing her anyway." Chris interrupted. "She's infected."  
Chef was up to his forehead with Chris. He's had about enough, but he would let it slip. "Don't forget." He said to Chris. "I will not back down, when these kids want to rip your throat out. Another outburst like that. And you can call yourself dead meat." He holds a finger menacingly close to Chris's face.

"Yes sir." Chris said frightened.

Chef turned to see Sierra climbing onto DJ's back.

"While there getting ready. Zeke, climb." Chef ordered.

"Yes, eh." He replied.

Ezekiel started to climb while DJ got ready with Sierra on his back.

Chef then turns to Cody. "Cody your next. Then Bridgette." He said turning to her. "Harold, followed by you two." He points to Alejandro and Heather.

"Sounds fine to us." Cody assured, as he watched DJ do his best and use all his strength to carry Sierra.

"Thanks DJ." Sierra said, as she held on tight.

"You're...welcome." DJ replied as he was now halfway up.

"Cody you can start." Chef ordered as he saw Ezekiel had made it.

Cody nodded and started to climb.

DJ with the last of his bit of energy was helped into the copter by Mike and Leshawna.

Cody, Bridgette, Harold, Alejandro, Heather, and Anne Maria made it alive.

Chef counted again. 11 left.

He looked to see the ladder clear.

"Gwen your turn." Chef said.

Gwen nodded and started her climb.

Duncan crawled over to Chef and pulled his ear down.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Duncan whispered something in it that made him go wide eyed in shock.

When Duncan finished, Chef looked at Courtney and saw her holding her stomach.

"She's next, then you." Chef ordered.

"Gotcha." Duncan said as he crawled back to Courtney.

Chef watched as he told her she was next.

Soon she was climbing with him behind her.

"We're goanna need a lot of food." Chef sighed, as he watched.

"Yeah, for surviving right." Noah remarked.

"That and more." Chef replied.

**1:33pm **

Brick watched as Duncan kept an eye on Courtney, with Trent not to far behind them.

He looked over at Jo and saw she was looking at the roof. He crawled over to her.

"Jo." He called her. "You okay."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Just, this is so much." She replied.

"I hear what you say." Brick replied. "It's more than any of us can..."

**1:34pm, **_**Crack, brake**_

The roof under Jo gives way and she's sent falling through back into the main lodge.

"Jo." Brick screams as he puts his head in the hole.

Jo had landed on her back hard, on the kitchen counter. She sat up rubbing her head. Pain coursing through her back. She leans up.

"Jo, are you alright." Brick called to her.

"Yeah, just some back pain." She replied as she looked around.

The kitchen was empty of them. The dining area was not.

She looked and saw some had seen her and were making their way to her.

She panicked and stood up. "Get me out of here."

Brick lowered his hands.

**1:35pm, Chef**

Chef looked and could see a hole in the roof.

He turned and looked at Noah. "Climb."

"What about Izzy?" He asked.

"I have bigger priorities." Chef replied, before climbing over and peering down the hole. He saw Brick had Jo around her wrists and was doing his best to pull her up.

"Come on soldier, pull." He ordered.

"I'm trying." Brick said with all his might.

A zombie climbed aboard the table and grabbed a hold of Jo's ankle.

Jo tried to kick it off, but it was futile. The zombie had its death grip on.

Another one climbed aboard, but Jo kicked it and it landed back off the table into the horde.

"You're one tuff lady." Chef complimented her.

"Thanks." Jo replied. "Now can you get me out of here."

"Yeah, sure." Chef said, reaching down and grabbing one of Jo's arms. "When I say now, hit the zombie in the head." He said to Brick.

"With what." Brick asked, as he continued to try and pull her up.

"Your hand what else." Chef replied.

Brick guessed he would do so.  
"Let go of her." Chef ordered.

Brick did as he was told and Chef pulled her and the zombie up with fast actions.

"Now." Chef called as both Jo and the zombie come flying threw the air.

Brick hit in the head with a fast karate chop and it let go of Jo and landed back down the hole.

Jo rolled over to her back, breathing hard.

Chef crawled back to the other three.

"Come on." Brick said. "We're next."

Jo couldn't agree more.

"After you soggy shorts." She teased.

Brick just rolled his eyes. He just helped save her life and she's still cracking these jokes. He shrugged and climbed the ladder with Jo behind him.

"Okay, Noah go next." Chef ordered.

"Izzy." Noah questioned.

"Don't worry about her." Chef said to console the bookworm. "Geoff will carry her."

Noah looked at the party dude. "Can you handle her?"

Geoff smiled and showed a thumbs up.

"Of course dude." He replied. He stood up and grabbed Izzy and placed her over his shoulder.

Geoff started to climb before Noah.

Noah watched as they climbed. Chef did to.

"So I'm guessing it's my turn." Chris hoped.

"No not yet." Chef corrected.

"F**K this." Chris ignored Chef. He started to climb anyway.

**1:40pm, top of ladder**

Gwen, Bridgette, and Trent watched as Geoff carried Izzy up.

"You got this hun." Bridgette called down to him.

He flashed her a smile. "Course, it's a synch."

Just then Chris comes flying up from beneath him.

"Move it." Chris orders.

Geoff looks down and sees the host gaining on him. "There's no way to go dude."

"I said move it." Chris said impatiently.

Then a thought came to his mind. Kill the threat to his life.

Geoff continued to climb. "We'll be there soon."  
Chris ignored him and grabbed him by the ankle.

"Yo, let go." Geoff said.

"No way." Chris said. "I'm first."

"You're behind me." Geoff said. "So, that's like impossible."  
Chris pulled Geoff's ankle, making him lose his grip of the ladder.

"Geoff." Bridgette screamed.

Chris watched as Geoff and Izzy free fell from the ladder.

Geoff saw the earth coming fast.  
Chris just snickered.

Noah and Chef saw the entire thing.

"He's at it again." Chef yelled, grabbing his head in emphasis.

Noah quickly ran to the side of the building, reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of Izzy's.

Izzy was now hanging in mid air, against the building.

Noah watched as Geoff sailed into the horde of zombies. Luckily some softened his fall. But he was still majorly injured. He saw he was surrounded and screamed.

Bridgette could only watch as her boyfriend was torn apart.

"Bridgette..." He called her through low painful groans. "I...love...yo..."

"Geoff." Bridgette cried as she started to tear up.

Noah didn't have time to grieve for him. Zombies were already lined up trying to snatch Izzy from him. Luckily she was far enough up, they couldn't reach.

He pulled her to safety just as Geoff's last sounds were made before silence.

Noah pulled Izzy back over to the ladder. He looked at Chef, who was looking up at Chris.

"Chris you are so dead." He roared.

Chris ignored him as climbed to safety. Where he met a grieving Bridgette who had tears roaming down her cheeks with Leshawna and Trent consoling her.

Also he was met with 32 pairs of angry eyes.

He just crawled over to an empty space and sat.

Chef crawled into the copter shortly after with Izzy over his shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Dawn asked with concerned.

Chef nodded. "She'll be fine. Having the shock of having to kill Owen caused her to reinstate this state of trauma. She'll be fine."

Noah came up a second later.

"That's everyone." Josh asked from the copilot seat.

"Yeah." Chef sighed as he rolled the door shut, which caused the rope ladder to break and fall.

"We won't need that anymore will we?" He asked.

"I hope not." Blaineley said, taking off. She quickly turned her head and looked at Chris. "And we'll deal with you later."

Chris just sat there, seeming unfazed.

Chef looked around, glad it only took four causalities to get everyone out.  
To bad Chris was to far away to get his hands around.

"Chris when we land, you are dead." Chris warned.

Chris just cringed. What had he done, he thought to himself.

Everyone nodded their heads yes, except for Izzy who was still out of it.

Noah turned to Chef, "So how long will she be like this?"

"Don't know." Chef answered. "Could be a while. But giver her locket, it should help."

**1:49pm**

Noah nodded as he took the locket out of his pocket. He grabbed Izzy's hand and placed it inside it.

Izzy's grasp seemed to return as she clenched it. She then looked down at it. She saw that picture of her and Owen back in Japan.

"Owen." She said.

* * *

**So how was the chapter. Remember to leave a comment in a review.**

**Just letting my viewers know, this story will NOT be updated for a couple months. This also includes TD5 and TD Revenge of Noah's Island.**

**The reason, TD We're Back is in progress. I will be working on it more this next couple months. So if you want go ahead and look it up. It will my main focus for the next couple months, aside from college anyway. You can also go to my profile and get a better idea of the 18 OC's that are in it. And for more details, I have a link to my TDWB wikia page there, but it doesn't have much yet. But assure it will.**

**So that's it for now. Remember to review and yell at frog for stealing your frozen orange juice.**

**Alive: Chef Hatchet, Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette, DJ, Sierra, Cody, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Izzy, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Anne Maria, Dakota, Sam, Cameron, Jo, Brick, B, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Scott, Blaineley, Josh, Chris (for now).**

**Dead: Staci, Owen, Lightning, Geoff**

**Upcoming for future chapters:**  
**Chris's punishment**  
**Courtney's secret is unleashed**  
**Someone unsuspecting comes to Dawn's rescue**  
**Sierra's results, is she infected or not**  
**Will DJ find out Chef is his father**  
**Will Izzy get out of her state of mind**  
**Will Bridgette be okay**  
**Alejandro gets his revenge on Cody**  
**And Much More.**


	6. Chapter 6: April 26

**I dont own TD anything.**

**Hey, what up people. Chapter 6 is now here. Sorry for it being short, but I wanted to get it out there. I have a surprise at the bottom for you. And the results for Zombie Death Escape.**

**Warning there may or may not be any zombies, violence, language, or sexual content in this chapter. Here we begin.**

* * *

**Monday June 3, 2013**

**2:07pm**

It had been about 20 minutes since they left the island. It wasn't even insight anymore. Everyone was scared, some upset as well. All sat in quiet.

It had only been two hours since knowing these things existed, and so much has happened already. Staci got her neck torn open. Owen sacrificed himself for the good of others, just to have Chris be behind it. Sierra was bit and had her leg cut off, only to find out she could still be infected. Chris once again struck and sacrificed Geoff, almost Izzy, for himself. Izzy had to take it upon herself to put down Owen, who couldn't. She was almost killed herself, if it hadn't been for her savior in a red sweater vest.

Chef sat hunched behind the co pilots seat, head hung. He'd been to war and never seen anything this bad before. The world coming to an end.

Finally he turned and looked at Blaineley. "How long's this been going on for?"

Blaineley didn't turn back. "About two months I guess."

Chef nodded. "And the island just got inhabited this morning."

"Probably took a while for them to get there." Josh chimed in.

"How come you haven't come earlier?" Chef asked.

"We were trapped at headquarters." Josh replied. "We barely escaped with our lives. Everyone else is dead."

"Ben." Chef asked.

Josh nodded.

"Emily."

Blaineley nodded.

"Alicia, Buck." Chef gulped, a bit bugged eye.

Blaineley nodded sadly. "Alicia turned on the first day. Buck, he um...saved me by giving his own life."  
"Well, he was the nicest guy anyone would have known." Chef sighed.

Gwen sat next to him. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're not sure yet?" Blaineley responded.

"Probably Toronto." Josh suggested.

Chef nodded as he turned his head to look to see what everyone else was doing. His attention was focused on one person in particular. Said person was clutching his ankles and had his head resting on his knees. This being DJ.

**2:08pm**

Courtney was sitting clutching her stomach. Peering down at it.

"How you holding up?" Duncan asked, who was next to her.

"Alright, I guess." Courtney replied, unsure herself.

"So how long have you been...you know." Duncan asked.

Courtney had to think for a moment. Finally she said, "Three, four weeks tops."  
"Is there anyway your not goanna keep it." Duncan asked.

"I don't know." Courtney sighed. "I wasn't thinking about it. But with the past hour or so, my minds been in an upset."

**2:08pm**

Cody and Sierra sat with Justin, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Dakota, and Sam.

Dakota and Sam were just clutching each other.

Sierra was resting her head on Cody's shoulder while she rested. Comely and soothingly inhaling and exhaxling.

Cody was awake, he couldn't but help feel bad for her. He pushed a lock of her hair over her ear. She had done so much for him over the time they've spent with each other. And he himself had done so little back. Like Izzy, he was now only thinking of how much he cared for her.

He glanced down at her ankle. Please dont be infected, he thought.

Tyler had Lindsay under one arm, and Beth under the other. Both resting their heads aganist each other on his chest. Even though Beth wasn't his girlfriend, he found her to be a great friend. No wonder she and Lindsay got along so well. He looked up and saw Cody with Sierra.

Justin was all by himself, pondering over his thoughts. Maybe it was to late for him to change. He was the main antagonist for the first part of action. He manipulated Beth and Lindsay for his own benefit. He was thinking, he probably won't make it far in this.

**2:09pm**

Bridgette still had tears running down her cheeks, as she sat curled up, head resting on Trent's lap. Said musician was resting his own eyes as well.

**2:09pm**

Chris sat with his head resting aganist the door. Eyes closed, so he wouldn't have to see the others.

Damn teenagers, he thought. He was most likely dead when they landed. What was he goanna do? He didn't have any idea.

**2:10pm**

Izzy sat holding Owen's locket in her hands, as she stared at his perfectly round face. Her memory started to flutter around again, as memories of her past came up.

_ FlashBack (During made up fake seaso 5)_

_ Friday, April 26, 2013, 11:05pm_

_ Izzy was lying on a hill with her hands behind her head. Staring up at the beautiful stary sky. Thinking it was beautiful. For once, it was a time she remembered was where she wasn't crazy or psycho._

_ She took in slow easy breaths as she listened to the night time creatures go about their business. _

_ Owen comes walking up and sees here. "How you doing Iz?"_

_ "Just relaxing under the stars." Izzy replied, lifting her head and seeing him. Even in the dark she could see him from his round self._

_ "Cool." Owen said. "Mind of I join you?"  
"Sure." Izzy replied, as he ly down beside her. She knew because it was like a .5 earthquake._

_ 11:11pm_

_ For like five minutes they sat quiet just enjoying everything the beautiful night gave them. The wide open cloudless sky, the nice gentle breeze, and the soft grass under them._

_ "Hey Iz."_

_ "Yeah, big O."_

_ "Do you ever miss being a couple?" _

_ He got no response, because Izzy didn't really know. _

_ "A little." She admitted._

_ Owen smiled, Izzy couldn't see it in the dark. "Do you think we'll ever get together?"_

_ Yet again, another question Izzy had to slightly think about. Her response. "A little." _

_ Owen smiled, but it soon disappeared._

_ Izzy continued. "But my a bigger part of Izzy's heart belongs to Noah."_

_ "O." Owen said a bit disapointed. _

_ "Sorry Owen." Izzy apologized._

_ "I hope you two are happy together." _

_ Izzy sat up and looked at the big guy through the dark. She looked around in the dark and grabbed his hand and held it in hers. _

_ He sits up as well._

_ She scoots over closer to him, as does he. _

_ 11:13pm_

_ Before she knew what she was doing. Owen was back on his back and she was making out with him. _

_ 11:28pm_

_ 15 minutes they went on like this before seperating. Giving them selves a few seconds of air. _

_ She rested on his stomach. _

_ "Wow that was awesome." Owen cheered._

_ "Izzy agrees." Izzy agreed._

_ "I thought you were with Noah?" _

_ Izzy proped herself up with her elbow. "Just thought we'd do it one final time." She replied._

_ Owen had no complaints. _

_ Izzy felt his chest and felt a lump under his shirt. She picked it up._

_ "What's this?"  
Owen took it from her. "It's my locket?"  
"With your parents?"  
"No."_

_ "Your siblings."  
"No."_

_ "A hamburger covered in peanutbutter?"_

_ "Yum, but no."  
"Then who."  
"You." Owen replied._

_ End Flashback_

That was the last time Izzy and Owen had ever spent time together. Since Owen was eliminated so early in the competition and he made it to the final five. During her time still on the show, her feelings for Noah had grew more and more and she found out, before he was eliminated, that he had feelings for her as well.

2:16pm

Just like a miracle, she snapped out of her transe. She looked around to find herself in a helicopter, with Chris, Chef, and the cast. Noah sat a few feet away, looking at her, a look of concern.

She looked down and saw Owen's locket in her hands. A few tears drifted down her cheek. She wiped them away.

A few seconds later she was relativaley better. She looked back up at Noah. "Hey."

"Hey." He greeted back, with a relief smile. To know she was back. "How you doing?"

"Better." She replied, looking around. "What happened while I was out?"  
2:19pm

Noah told her.

"Thanks." She said apprecaitive. She shared a quick hug with Noah for saving her twice. Once from Owen and again from Chris.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Noah said.

Now Izzy turned and looked at Chris. She did say if Chris pulled that trick again, there'd be consequences. And there will be, mark her words, there will be. A fate worse than death and the ravenous monsters.

**2:20pm**

Cody had nearly fell asleep.

"Uh, Cody."

He opened his eyes to see it was Sierra.

"Yeah, Sierra." He asked. Sitting up a little. She still had her head on his chest, and her eyes were closed.

She opened them and looked at Cody. "Can you open a window?"

He was confused.

"I'm feeling a bit hot."

Cody felt her forehead and it was burning hot. He took his hand away and gasped. If her forehead is warm then...

Harold was sitting to his other side and looked at him. A knot formed in his stomach. He leaned over and felt her forehead. "She's infected." He said in a low voice.

* * *

**So how was it. Please leave all your comments in a review, thank you.**

**Zombie Death Escape has been put on hold for a long time now. I have lost my inspiration for it, so it will no longer be progress. It will not be deleted, but no more chapters will be added. Sorry to those OC's that were added to it, Mostly to Xebla. But fret not. I have good news. Just like in ZDE, I made an application for OCs to enter the story. I am doing it again. With the exception that the Walking Dead and Zombieland character will not be in this one.**

**So fill it out and you might just be able to hang with your fave TD character in a zombie apocalypse. But be warned, I am ONLY accepting through PM. Any in a review will be DENIED.**

**Here's the application (please keep the numeral order):**

**1 Name (first and Last):**

**2 Age 16-18:**

**3 Boy or girl:**

**4 Sexuality: (Straight/gay/bisexual):**

**5 Race:**

**6 Height:**

**7 Weight:**

**8 Hair color/style:**

**9 Eye color:**

**10 Tatoos/Scars:**

**11 Personality Traits (Max 5):**

**12 Everyday Outfits (This is what you'll be wearing everyday, include exessories: jeweley/hats):**

**13 Likes:**

**14 Dislikes:**

**15/16 Skills/Talents:**

**17: Fears:**

**18 Secrets:Dont use reals ones, unless comfortable. If unwilling to add, put, I do not have any.**

**19 Favorite Viehicles:**

**20 City/State/Country of Origin: if uncomfortable with putting city dont put it, just country, and if you live in the US put what state.**

**21 What do you do in your spare time:**

**22 Members of familys that are with you: Dont add names if you dont want, and give them their own profiles, because you will be the main part of the story. They'll be minor characters.**

**23 Your Life before the apocalypse:**

**24 Favorite TD Character: max 4**

**25 Most Hated TD Character:max 4**

**26 Who are your TDfriends: if none for group put none**

**27 Who are your TDenimes: if none for group then put none**

**28 Do you Want to be a ZOMBIE? (Yes/No):**

**29 Permission to use your Character as Needed?: If you put yes, they you are at a better chance of being chosen.**

**Thanks. REMEMBER PM ONLY**

**Alive: Chef Hatchet, Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette, DJ, Sierra (Infected), Cody, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Izzy, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Anne Maria, Dakota, Sam, Cameron, Jo, Brick, B, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Scott, Blaineley, Josh, Chris (for now that Izzy has plans for him).**

**Dead: Staci, Owen, Lightning, Geoff**

**Up Coming for Future Challenges:**

**Chris gets either gets away or Izzy destroys him with a rocket**

**Dawn faces off aganist a mugger, that has a high sex drive**

**Sierra's reanimation**

**Someone sacrifices their life for someone they love**

**Gwen makes a life changing decision**

**Chef tells DJ his secret**

**Alejandro gets his revenge**

**And More.**

**Remember to review.**


End file.
